Helping An Underdog Stand Tall
by Pricat
Summary: Penny's cousin Kari comes to stay but Bolt and Mittens discover that she can talk to and understand them but they befriend each other and want to help her be confident and make friends with humans.
1. Arriving

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N My first Bolt fic so be nice.**

**I got to watch the movie for the first time last Sunday and liked it and have been watching it a lot as well as listening to the song I Thought I Lost You but in this fic, Penny's cousin Kari comes to stay because her parents are working through things like a divorce but Kari can talk to animals and understand them and they can understand her.**

**But she's very quiet and shy along with having trouble making friends with other humans but no problem making animal friends so Bolt and Mittens bedriend her and help her learn to be confident but I hope people like it. **

* * *

It was a beauitful August day as Penny was outside with Bolt running around and having fun but was nervous as she knew that her cousin would be coming to stay with her and her Mom but she was a little nervous as Bolt could feel that tension as they were playing but she tried to keep calm and happy as she was outside so her Mom could get the house ready for Penny's cousin Kari to stay while her parents were working things out but the young girl had a feeling that Kari's parents were going through a divorce but they hadn't told Kari.

Penny then heard her Mom calling her.

"Stay Bolt.

I'll be back in a while." she said as she went into the house.

"_I wonder what's going on?_

_How come Penny stopped playing?"_ he thought.

He then went into the house and wandered into the living room hearing Rhino excited over something on the Magic Box but walked in seeing an episode of the Bolt TV show on.

He was on the couch but lost in thought as he wondered why Penny had been acting so strange today.

"Hey Bolt what's wrong?" he heard Mittens ask as she was beside him.

The white furred German Shepard was surprised but had a feeling she'd been watching TV with Rhino but she had been sent in here by Penny's Mom but didn't mind.

"Nothing much but just Penny.

We were having fun outside and then her Mom called and she went inside." he told her.

Mittens understood as she knew Bolt worried about the girl as she was his person.

"Relax Bolt nothing's wrong.

Her cousin's coming to stay.

Her Mom's dropping her off later." the cat told him.

He was curious as he saw a car pull up outside the house as they saw a woman and a girl with shoulder length brown hair, wore dark blue, slender with green eyes but had a back pack with Bolt on it and had many things in it including a stuffed dog.

Mittens saw anxiety in the girl's green eyes as the two strange humans entered the house but Bolt was curious about the young girl with the woman as they entered the house.

"Come on, let's check it out!" Bolt said getting off the couch.

Mittens agreed.

"Hey Rhino you coming?" she asked the hamster.

"No thanks.

She could be an alien working for the green eyed man." he answered.

Bolt rolled his eyes as they left the room.

* * *

Kari was very quiet as Penny's Mom was getting her and her mother a snack before her mother left for New York but Penny saw that Kari was looking at the floor and avoiding eye contact as her mother understood as she knew how shy her daughter was as she heard barking as Bolt came in followed by Mittens but noticed Kari looking up at Bolt but laughed as he was playing with her but Penny was amazed at that but Kari's mother knew how much her daughter loved animals as Penny was curious leaving Kari and followed her Mom and Aunt Dalia.

"She doesn't seem too bad, huh Mittens?" Bolt said to the cat.

"Of course I'm not bad.

I really like animals." Kari told them.

Both Bolt and Mittens were in awe at this kid.

"Y-You can understand us?

But how?" Bolt asked her.

"I-I'll explain later.

I-I'm Kari.

I've always wanted to be here with you Bolt.

You're sort of a hero to me." the girl told him.

But before they could talk more, they saw Penny and her Mom return as Kari looked nervous following her to her room but Bolt noticed she was acting strange but wondered why as he and Mittens remembered how calm she'd been around them.

"She mustn't like other humans very well." Mittens said as they returned to the living room........


	2. The First Night

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Thanks to everybody that reviewewed my first chapter and getting five reviews for just the first chapter made me feel like I should writre more so I have decided to work on this and my Shrek one My Hero Is You since I love where it's heading like with this one.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Rhino was distracted from the Magic Box seeing Bolt and Mittens come into the living room after another rerun of Bolt was over but wondered what was bothering them as the commercials were on.

"There's an new person in the house.

She's Penny's cousin." Bolt answered.

"Why does it worry you?

You can handle her unless she's in league with the green eyed man." Rhino answered.

Mittens rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh brother.

That's not why we're worried Rhino.

She can talk to and understand us." the cat told him.

Rhino was quiet for once.

But they noticed Bolt was very quiet as they were talking as he remembered how nervous and afraid Kari was when meeting Penny and her Mom but wasn't around him and Mittens.

He wanted to help Kari remembering how Penny used to be like that when she was little but he'd helped her.

"_I guess Bolt the Super Dog could save somebody who needs him." _he thought smiling.

* * *

Kari was very quiet at dinner as she, her Aunt and Penny were sitting around the table having dinner and talking but she didn't feel like talking but her Aunt understood as she saw Bolt enter the kitchen as Penny turned her head as she saw him approach but Kari's Aunt saw Kari smile and perk up as she saw Bolt as she gave him some of her food which surprised Bolt but he liked it.

"Thanks Kari." he whispered to her.

"Don't mention it Bolt." she whispered back.

Penny didn't understand but thought it cute that her cousin liked Bolt.

"It looks like you found a friend." she said as Kari smiled shyly.

"I-I guess." Kari replied to her shyly as she left.

She then left the room and went upstairs to her room as Bolt followed but stopped by her door hearing soft sobbing.

"_I wonder why she's crying?_

_I know I shouldn't but I need to see if it's okay." _he thought opening the door softly.

He peeked through the door and saw Kari hugging her stuffed dog which was called Bolt Jr.

He wondered what was wrong but decided to leave her alone for now as he went back downstairs but both Mittens and Rhino saw a worried look in his eyes as they were in the living room as he explained but Mittens had a feeling this girl had been alone like she'd been after her owner abandoned her.

"Maybe she's sad like I was back then." she wondered as they sat there watching TV.

Later it was ten at night and Penny had to go to school the next morning as she and Bolt along with Mittens along with Rhino went to her room.

She checked up on Kari but found her asleep hugging her stuffed dog.

Bolt felt sad for her as they left her.

* * *

Bolt left Penny's room after having a very bad dream about the studio fire and needed to get it off his mind and decided to see if Kari was okay as he left Penny's room and into the hallway.

He smiled knowing nobody was awake right now as he opened Kari's door but heard moaning which worried him as he entered the room seeing her toss and turn as he got on the bed.

"Kari!

What's wrong?" he said as she sat up with a jolt.

He saw worry in her green eyes but understood as he had a bad dream himself.

"You okay kid?

You look pale." Bolt said as she smiled.

"I-I had an nightmare.

It was about my parents.

We were having a picnic and then Calico showed up and they disappeared.

I was all alone.

I have that dream a lot." she answered.

Bolt understood but she saw him shaking and wondered why.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Bolt told her.

"It was about the fire, right?" she said.

That threw him off guard.

"I saw it on the news and I was worried for Penny and for you.

I know a lot of animals consider you a hero but I'm the only human who thinks that.

It was an accident Bolt." she reassured him.

"Yeah I know.

But I blame myself a little because I left when I saw Penny with that other dog that looked like me.

I should've stayed.

That way the fire wouldn't have happened." he said.

He then began to yawn as he slept on her bed.

She smiled as she fell asleep herself......

* * *

The next morning, Kari woke up late but smiled as Bolt was still asleep on the bed.

She got out carefully as not to wake him but got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast as there were pancakes but she knew how to make them as she started making them but heard Mittens rant angrily.

"What's going on?" she asked the cat.

"It's nothing Kari.

Just Rhino as usual.

Why can't aliens abduct him like in Bolt's show?" she replied.

The girl laughed at that.

"You want some?

I'm gonna be making lots of them." she answered.

"Sure kiddo.

Have you seen Bolt anywhere?

Penny was worried about him." she asked.

"He had a bad dream so he slept in my room." Kari answered.

Mittens was surprised hearing that, knowing the only thing that truly scared Bolt was the thought of losing Penny and had a feeling those bad dreams were about the studio fire but she didn't blame him as he cared deeply about the human girl.

She was his person after all.

She then heard soft barking as Bolt came downstairs.........

* * *

While they were eating breakfast, Bolt and Mittens knew that Rhino was staring at Kari while eating pancakes and nearly getting maple syrup stuck in his fur.

"So when did you start talking to animals and understanding them?" he asked.

"_Rhino!_" Mittens said glaring at him.

"It's okay Mittens.

I had a feeling that if you guys found out I can talk to animals, you'd be curious." Kari answered.

"Really?" Bolt asked her with maple syrup around his lips.

Kari nodded trying not to laugh.

"Uh-huh." she answered while eating.

She hoped they'd understand.........


	3. A Walk in The Park

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N More of the story and I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Kari smiled as she finished eating breakfast as Bolt along with Mittens and Rhino were still eating but were waiting for her to tell them about her talent for being able to talk to and understand animals.

"I'll tell you.

It was my sixth birthday and I was helping my Mom heal an injured taccoon but she had to leave to get my party ready so I stayed with him." she began.

"Did he talk to you?" Rhino asked excited.

Kari laughed at that.

"Yes Rhino he did.

He asked for water.

At first I thought it was just my imagination but I was wrong.

I could hear him as clear as a bell and I could talk to him.

When my parents found out, they were amazed but never told anybody about it and I didn't either.

I didn't have a lot of my friends." she explained finishing her story.

Bolt was amazed by that.

But he saw sadness in her eyes.

"You okay?

You seem sad." he said.

"I'm fine Bolt.

Let's go to the park, okay?" she answered.

They wondered what was bothering her but decided not to ask.

He saw the girl grab her back pack and they followed her out the door but she felt relief as they reached the park as she was on the soft grass as Bolt barked happily as Kari got something out of her back pack.

It was a frisbee but the dog was curious about the object.

"What is it?" Bolt asked as Mittens smiled seeing the object.

"It's a frisbee, a flying disc that we use to play a game of Catch." the cat told him.

Kari nodded but had a feeling Bolt hadn't learned how to play this so decided she would teach him how to play as she knew that he didn't begin learning how to be a dog until after he left the set of the Bolt show but was still learning with help from Mittens and Rhino but was doing good at it.

"How do you play this game?" Bolt asked her.

"It's easy.

I throw the flying disc and you have to catch it." Kari told him.

He watched as she threw it and Mittens ran and caught it to show Bolt how to play but the dog liked the idea as Kari threw it again as he caught it this time but saw a smile on her face as she took the disc from his mouth.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Great Bolt." she answered as she threw it again.

They played Catch the Frisbee for most of the morning but by lunch time, Kari was starving as she heard her stomach rumble along with Bolt's as she along with Mittens and Rhino laughed.

"I guess we had the same idea huh?

Let's get something to eat." she said putting her things away.

"Yeah time to eat!" Rhino told them.

She smiled as they went to get something to eat but found a cafe near the park.

She sighed as she sat on a park bench with Bolt along with Mittens and Rhino eating hotdogs and the other food Kari had bought but Mittens was curious seeing the girl write in an notebook but it was a story she was writing.

"Wow it's good Kari." the cat said after reading it.

"Thanks Mittens." she answered softly.

The girl smiled as she and the others realised it was nearly time for Penny's school to let out and Bolt knew she'd be waiting for her favourite super dog to greet her when she got home as Kari understood as they went home but Mittens saw that Kari was nervous as they entered the house as Kari went upstairs to take an nap.

Mittens heard Bolt bark excitedly as she heard Penny come through the front door.

"Hey boy.

I hope you've been good while I was away.

You're my good boy." she said as he jumped up.

They then went outside for a while as Mittens went to Kari's room but saw her wake up later but was surprised to see Mittens beside her.

"Hey Kari you okay?" the female cat asked.

The girl nodded sadly.

"Yeah Mittens I'm okay.

I see Penny's home." she answered as Mittens understood.

She could tell that Kari felt a little uncomfortable around Penny and her Mom but wondered why as she knew that Penny and her mother were nice but she needed to talk to Bolt about it but could wait until later because she didn't want to take away his time with Penny but yawned as she'd already taken an nap.

She just stayed in there talking to Kari........

* * *

Bolt wondered what was on Mitten's mind that she wanted to talk to him about.

He had a feeling it was about Kari as the cat nodded in agreement as she told him about what Kari had told her about why Kari was so nervous around Penny and her mother along with other humans but understood as he knew they needed to help her just like Mittens had helped him learn how to be a real dog.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bolt?" Mittens asked him.

"Yes I do.

Besides I'm a Superdog.

Nothing bad's going to happen with me around." he answered as Mittens smiled.

She couldn't help but smile whenever he was in Superdog mode like right now.

Rhino agreed that Bolt could help Kari.......


	4. Afraid Of New Things Is Normal

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and today I thought up a twist that involves Kari's parents but let's wait and see, okay?**

**Thanks go to Australian Chaos, Boltfan21 and other Bolt fans who've read and reviewed so far.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Later that night after dinner, Kari was in her room but she was worried about something as her aunt had told her she would be starting school in a few day's time and it made her nervous as she loved school and learning but didn't like trying to fit in with other kids or having to impress them but that was what she liked about her animal friends because they didn't care if she was cool or not and liked her for herself as Bolt had overheard Penny's Aunt telling Kari this and didn'y understand as he knew she was worried.

He then entered along with Mittens as Rhino was engrossed in watching something on the magic box but both animals could tell she was nervous as she was quiet and to Bolt, it meant something was wrong as she was hugging Bolt Jr her stuffed dog.

"Why're you nervous?

What's a school?

Is it a prison?" Bolt asked her as Kari smiled.

"No Bolt it's not a prison.

It's a place where human kids go to learn things so they can have a good future someday but I'm nervous because I know I'll be the outsider like always because other kids don't understand me so I try not to make friends unless they're animals." she told them.

Bolt understood as he nuzzled her which made her feel better but he was curious about the stuffed animal she was attached to as she smiled.

"My parents got me him a year ago because I love animals and my parents wouldn't let me have a dog but he looks like Bolt since I always watch the TV show after school, let's say it helped me feel better about not being invited places with other kids.

But I'm....... worried about them.

I wonder what I did wrong to make my Mom leave me here.

I wonder if it's because of my gift." she said as her eyes watered.

Bolt saw sympathy in Mitten's eyes as the cat could relate to Kari's situation as she remembered when her owner had declawed and abandoned her but she knew that Kari needed comforting words to help her feel better.

"It's not because of your gift to talk to and understand animals.

Sometimes humans abandon each other like the pets they leave behind but you're not alone.

At least you have me, Rhino and Bolt.

I know what it's like to feel unwanted, wondering what you did wrong to be here but maybe your Mom couldn't let you be hurt and knew that this place was safe for you to stay here but you have a home here.

We could be friends." Mittens told her as Bolt nodded in agreement.

Kari smiled shyly hearing what Mittens had told her.

"I-I guess I can try

What if it doesn't work out?" she said.

"I was like that too but a certain superdof showed me I could trust in others and found a home.

You need to do the same.

It's late and you need your rest." the cat told her as she left.

"I hope you'll feel better in the morning Kari." Bolt said leaving.

Kari then yawned as she settled into sleep but hoped they were right.

* * *

That early morning as the sun rose, Bolt's eyes opened.

He had been sleeping peacefully since a few nights ago but was worried about Kari hearing how she was shy and didn't have many friends as it reminded him of when Penny was little and other kids were being mean to her because she was a child star and because Bolt's show was a huge success but he knew Kari needed his help but knew Penny needed him too but Kari needed him more as he left Penny to sleep and went to Kari's room finding her beginning to stir as her eyes opened as she'd had a worry dream about starting school in a few day's time but smiled seeing him there but hoped Penny wasn't mad at him.

"Don't worry Kari, she's still asleep.

I was worried about you." he answered.

That surprised Kari and made her smile a little as she frowned knowing that she wasn't his person.

"I can have two people to care about." he answered as she smiled.

"Thanks Bolt." she told him.

"Aww you're welcome." he answered.

She giggled as she went downstairs in her cheetah pyjamas and watched TV as an episode of Bolt's show.

She liked the new episodes.

Mittens was still asleep as Rhino wanted to blast it up.

"I know you like the theme song but everybody else is still asleep." she told him.

"Aw man." the hamster replied as Kari smiled.

She was still nervous about going to school but more so about making friends because of her talent, other kids found her weird but she decided not to talk about it right now.

Later she saw Bolt join them.

He smiled knowing she'd been watching his show.

"Honey I want you to get dressed, okay?

We're going shopping." Penny's mother told Kari.

The girl understood as she went to her room as Bolt saw worry in Kari's eyes as he knew she felt uncomfortable around Penny and her Mom.

She hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Dalia was nervous as she entered the building that belonged to the people she worked for but her boss was demanding things from her and it was a good thing Kari wasn't there because if they knew about her special talent with animals, they would use her for bad things but had no idea her boss was working for Dr Calico.

She hoped Kari was safe as she was with her aunt and her cousin Penny as she went to work........


	5. Making Her Feel Better

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Calico scowled as he saw Dalia meet him there in his office but he wanted to know if she would truly abanon her husband and daughter but work for him but she pursed her lips at this as she couldn't do such a thing to either Kari or her husband even if he was funding her research into understanding animal talk but her daughter mattered more to her.

"Sorry but no deal Calico." she said as she left.

She hoped that he'd understand as she left the building........

* * *

Kari was happy as they arrived back at her aunt's house as she got out of her Aunt Melanie's car varrying bags but was happy seeing Mittens but knew that the new episode of Bolt was starting in a few minutes as she went upstairs to her room and put the school supplies away for tomorrow but ran downstairs and was in the living room as the show was about to start as she and Rhino were enthralled in the new episode but noticed Kari was quiet and needed to talk to her during the commercials as they started but knew she was nervous but Rhino wondered where Bolt was but Mittens knew he was outside with Penny.

She hoped that the girl would be okay tomorrow as it was her first day at a public schiool but knew she needed a little help from her and Bolt but would wait until later when both Rhino and Penny were asleep as they would be able to talk about things.

_"I hope she'll be okay_." Mittens thought sighing.

She then just let her feline mind wander as both Kari and Rhino were watching TV.

She could smell the food from the kitchen as Penny's Mom were making burgers for dinner but saw Kari leave the living room as the episode was over but the girl was in her room.

She wondered if the girl had thought about what she'd said.

She then went to see what Bolt was doing.

He was watching the neighbour from the porch.

She lay on the porch taking an nap until dinner was ready.

* * *

Penny was helping her Mom with dinner but wondered what was bothering Kari because she was always with Bolt, Mittens and Rhino but not with other kids which made her sad for her but her Mom wanted her to help Kari make friends but decided to wait and let Kari do it in her own time but at least she had Bolt along with Mittens and Rhino to be her friends until then but she didn't understand about her cousin's talent of talking to and understanding animals.

She then saw Bolt enter the kitchen smelling the burgers that Penny and her Mom were cooking and was hungry but had to wait until dinner was ready and for Kari to get him some since Penny's Mom let them have a little.

He hoped Kari was okay as he entered the living room but found the human girl asleep on the couch but saw red rims around her eyes but wondered what was bothering her but had a feeling it was about her parents as Mittens had overheard some of the phone conversation between Penny's Mom and Kari's Mom but felt sorry for the kid knowing how being abandoned by those you thought loved you was rough to deal with and she wanted to help her.

She then went to get Bolt knowing Kari would talk to him as she wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now.

* * *

Bolt wondered what was wrong with Mittens seeing worry in her eyes.

"It's Kari.

Something bad must've happened to her parents because she's in the living room asleep after crying and I think it's because her parents aren't together anymore.

I heard it with my own ears." she told him.

He felt sorry for the human as he had grown attached to her like he was with Penny and couldn't bear to see her sad or hurt and right now she needed help and he felt he could give it right now.

He then heard Penny's Mom call them inside as it was time for dinner.

Bolt was still thinking about Kari as they ate but wanted to talk to her about it as Penny and her Mom would be out after dinner but back by ten which gave them the perfect opportunity to talk together about why she was sad.

Mittens agreed as Melanie left an note for her niece along with leftovers of dinner for when she woke up.

She hoped Kari was feeling better as Bolt watched Penny leave for the night but knew she'd come back.

He wasn't that overprotective of her anymore because Mittens had shown him that even if Penny went away for a while, she'd still come back to him and missed him.

But he was overprotective of Kari along with Mittens.

* * *

Kari woke up a hour after Penny and her Aunt Melanie had left and was feeling hungry but still sad as she had a bad feeling her parents were split up because of her mother's research and knew that bad people who wanted to hurt others wanted that research to get their way and knew that it was because of that but it still hurt her greatly.

She then entered the kitchen as she read the note her aunt had left as she heated up the leftovers in the oven but didn't know Bolt along with Mittens and Rhino were watching her as Bolt and Mittens wanted to talk to her but seeing the look of hurt in the girl's green eyes made her remember the hurt feelings she'd felt when her owner had left her behind when they'd moved as Bolt saw a single tear fall from her eye and was worried.

"I-I'm fine Bolt, okay?" she said softly.

But he'd heard a tone of hurt in her voice which made him worry a little but knew she could relate to how Kari was feeling right now because to Kari, it felt like her parents had abandoned her and were never coming back for her.

"Don't worry Mittens, we're going to help her." Bolt reassured her.

The cat nodded as she and Bolt decided to make their presence known while Rhino had went back to the living room to watch something on the Magic Box but they were happy because Rhino would've made the situation worse.

"Let's talk to her." Bolt said.

She agreed as they approached by climbing onto the table as Kari smiled at that sadly as she was nearly done eating as Bolt understood that look as he'd had that look when he thought that Penny didn't want him anymore when he'd returned to the set of the Bolt show but knew that Penny along with Kari would always love him.

"........ Bolt do you think......... they still love me?" she asked softly.

Mittens knew what she was talking about and had meant her parents when she asked that.

"Of course........ they do.

They're your parents.

You guys are a family.

You're special and mean a lot to them." he answered.

"I understsnd Bolt but I had a feeling when my Mom told me I'd be staying here with Penny and my Aunt Melanie that something was wrong and I asked her on the way here but she said everything was okay and that she and my father needed to work things out but I knew it meant they would divorce but I thought they were talking about their work.

But I was wrong.

I wish I knew what I'd did wrong." she answered crying.

Mittens understood as she nuzzled Kari knowing that like her when she'd been abandoned, that she sought comfort and would help her along with Bolt but right now she had to be strong for Kari and to keep both Bolt and Rhino in control or craziness would have ensued in the house long ago.

"It's not you kiddo.

Maybe it was because of work or maybe the spark isn't there anymore.

That stuff happens but you can't blame yourself for what happened.

I blamed myself for my owner leaving me when they moved and I spent months wandering the streets of the city looking for her but failed but when meeting those pigeons, it made me feel better as I made my home in the alley where Bolt found me.

You can't beat yourself up over it.

At least you have a home here." she told her.

Kari nodded as she knew Mittens was right because it had felt like it was her fault that her parents had split up because she thought it was her fault or because of her talent but now she saw it wasn't any of those things.

"T-Thanks guys I feel a little bit better.

But I'm scared about starting school tomorrow.

I'm not like other kids." she answered.

Bolt understood as he knew human girls like Penny were into make up and boys at this age but he knew Kari would rather help animals and hang out with him, Mittens and Rhino than do that stuff.

"It doesn't matter what other humans think of you.

Besides if you get nervous, just use the super bark on them.

That'll scare them away from you." Bolt told her as she smiled.

Mittens rolled her eyes at that.

"Some things never change." she muttered.


	6. Anxiety Point

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to Bobcat GoalieSW1 for reviewing my last few chapters and I like that Mittens and Kari are building a bond because they share the feelings of those who were abandoned and Mitten's speech in the movie is so sad and always gets to me everytime I've been watching it and I like the bond between Kari and Bolt too as he cares about both her and Penny a lot but Penny is in junior high so doesn't get to spend a lot of time with her favourite superdog but loves any chance when they have time together so he's normally with Kari when she's not there or busy with homework.**

**Her parents are working for a shady guy named Calico but not Dr Calico from the Bolt show and he wants the research Kari's parents were working on about understanding animal talk the way Kari's father Amero and Kari do.**

**I hope you and the others enjoy this so far.**

* * *

Calico sneered as he was angry at Dalia leaving as he wanted her research on understanding animal talk but knew that her husband Amero had helped her with her research but knew he had split up from his wife to protect her and Kari knowing he would use them to get what he wanted but he knew about Amero being able to talk to and understand animals and had a feeling Kari, their daughter had the same gift as her father but wouldn't use Kari knowing she wouldn't help him but he would speak to Amero first because he wanted that power to destroy the pet food market.

He hoped that nobody would ruin things.

He then headed to New Orleans where Amero was in the swamps helping animals as a teavelling vet.

But Amero was also experimenting with giving people animal instincts like super hearing or other things but the tests proved a failure so he'd given up on that.

Calico then boarded a private plane for New Orleans.........

* * *

The sound of the ringing alarm clock that played the theme from the Bolt TV show woke Kari up from dreaming as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she checked the time on the alarm clock and saw it was sis thirty in the morning as she smiled hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock so nobody else in the house would be woken as she left the room and went downstairs to the living room in her cheetah pyjamas which were warm but she was excited as she grabbed the remote for the TV in the living room as it was time for the first episode of Bolt's TV show of the day as there were new episodes in the morning and when she got back from school but decided not to think about that as the theme music began to play as she began to watch the episode but remembered the dream she'd had last night.

In it, Bolt had to save two scientists that Dr Calico had kidnapped along with Penny but the cool part was that she was there as a superdog too with jet black fur with a white lightning bolt on her furry body and she had super powers too, some were like Bolt's and she could also fly and superbark and it had fun.

The scary part had been that the scientists were her parents but she and Bolt managed to save them and Penny but the aliens took Dr Calico away but she woke up after that.

She was planning to write a story about it later because the memory of the dream was making her feel better about being anxious about starting school today but loved imagining that she was a superdog like Bolt in his show and had powers and wrote stories about the adventures she'd imagined but she was unhappy as the exciting episode was over and the news was coming on but she heard gentle footsteps as she saw a familiar white furred dog enter the living room as he saw the excited look knowing what she'd been watching while waiting for everybody else to wake up but he chuckled knowing Rhino would be peeved he didn't get to watch it as she told him about the dream she'd had but liked it.

"That's some imagination you've got there Kari.

Maybe that would scare Calico if you were a superdog.

Penny's Mom is waking up right now along with Mittens." he answered.

"Thanks Bolt." she replied as she went to get breakfast.

She then entered the kitchen and got a bowl along with cereal as she poured it and milk into the bowl.

Melanie smiled seeing Kari was up but knew she was worried about starting at an new school as after kindergarten, Dalia and Amero had home schooled Kari until now but she hoped things would be okay.

She then made toast as well as breakfast for herself and Penny.

"Are you nervous about today honey?" she asked Kari.

"Y-Yes I am." she answered.

"I know you'll do great.

If you're anything like your parents." she answered as she left to get dressed.

Kari was relieved seeing that as she saw Mittens enter the kitchen as the girl had made her a bowl of milk.

"Thanks kid.

I hope you slept okay." she answered.

"Yeah I slept okay.

I had a good dream about being a superdog." she replied.

Mittens chuckled at that knowing Rhino had that dream too.

Kari noticed that Mittens seemed tired and hadn't gotten much sleep last night but had a feeling she had a trip down memory lane which hadn't been pleasant for her but decided not to ask knowing how that felt plus she was anxious about going to school this morning but Mittens saw her leave as the girl went to get dressed in her room but the cat joined both Bolt and Rhino in the living room but heard Rhino upset as she entered as Bolt was sitting on the couch.

"What's up Super Rhino?" she joked making Bolt laugh.

"Not funny Mittens!

I missed the new episode of Bolt's show this morning on the Magic Box.

I have to wait until later!" he complained.

Bolt chuckled at his friend.

"You should ask Kari what happened.

She was watching it eariler." he replied.

Rhino liked that idea as they saw Kari enter the room dressed in a cheetah t-shirt, a waistcoat, jeans with boots and her Bolt backpack was on her back as she smiled hearing the conversation as she began telling Rhino what had happened in the new episode.

He was happy at Kari's renactment along with Bolt as she was doing it even better than Rhino as Mittens laughed at this but noticed Penny's Mom was watching as Kari stopped.

"Kari honey, time to go." she said as Kari sighed.

She saw Bolt join her as she bent to grab her backpack.

"Don't worry kid, it's okay.

Just be as brave as a superdog, okay?" he said.

"Thanks Bolt." she said leaving.

She hoped that things would go okay.

* * *

Amero was nervous seeing Calico as he'd been in the swamps of Louisana helping injured gators but his small goatee twitched nervously as he had a bad feeling that Calico was up to no good as he had fear in his own green eyes.

Amero was twenty nine but looked as young as the day he'd met Dalia but was scared as he knew Calico could hurt both Kari and Dalia.

"What do you want?" he demanded angrily.

"I was here about the research you and Dalia were working on about understanding animal talk." he answered.

Amero sighed as he had to tell him.

"My wife and I found research by using our daughter to help.

Besides being able to understand and talk to animals, she can turn into a superdog at her will thanks to DNA that entered her body at birth but she is able to change at will into a superdog and her normal human form at her choice.

I'm not telling you where she is because I don't wish to endanger her." he answered.

Calico saw an image on Amero's laptop of what Kari's superdog form looked like as she had jet black fur with green eyes and a white lightning bolt on her body.

But her powers were just beginning to appear and Amero knew Kari had no clue as he watched Calico leave.......

* * *

Later after finishing her homework, Kari ran down the stairs like Bolt in his show as she wanted to watch the next new episode of Bolt's show but smiled as she entered and sat on the couch as she along with Rhino were enjoying the action and Bolt could see sadness in Kari's eyes and had a feeling she'd had a rough day at school as Mitens beside her saw that too but they'd wait until she, Bolt and Kari were in Kari's room where they could talk without Rhino or Penny and her Mom bothering them as Bolt was watching from the doorway but loved seeing Kari's reaction to the action but after the episode was over, she went to the kitchen to get them snacks but Penny and her Mom had gone to the store and wouldn't be back for a little while.

She carried the tray into the living room and set it on the small table as she, Mittens and Bolt were sitting on the couch as it was their favourite place to hang out and relax but Kari was day dreaming again about being a superdog as she'd felt strange at school but Mittens snapped her out of it.

She hoped things were okay with her as she heard both Bolt and Rhino arguing about what Bolt episode was cooler but Kari was very quiet which worried both Bolt and Mittens.

They'd sort it out later.......


	7. Always There

Helping An Underdog Stand Tall

**A/N Thanks to those who've reviewed so far and it means a lot to me and made me want to write more.**

**I hope people liked the twist I did with Kari about her being able to become a superdog at will that was something I imagined late last night so I hope people like.**

* * *

Kari sighed later that night as she, Bolt and Mittens were in her room after Penny along with her Mom and Rhino had gone to bed because they wanted to talk to her about why she'd been worried eariler as the human girl was playing with some of her brown hair.

Bolt could tell from her gestures that something bothered her and he wanted to know as they were friends and friends told each other if something bothered them as Mittens agreed with him as Kari sighed as Bolt Jr was beside her making her feel comfortable to talk as Bolt also was beside her as she smiled seeing that.

She finally got up the courage to say what was on her mind about what had happened at school today.

"Yes I had a rough first day." she said softly.

Bolt nodded wanting to hear more of her story.

"I went to Homeroom and I accidentally did the super bark in front of everybody and they all laughed and kids started being mean to me all day and calling me things, mean things." she said looking away from them.

She couldn't bear to let Bolt see her cry as he was her hero and knew he never cried as Mittens could see the tears fall from her eyes and nuzzled her gently as she saw Kari wipe the tears away.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that guys.

Besides superdogs don't cry, right?" she said as Bolt was surprised by that.

"You're wrong kid, it's okay to cry if you're upset.

We can tell things have been rough because you're still adjusting to things here.

I know how you feel." he told her.

"Y-You do?" Kari asked him.

Mittens nodded in reply.

"Because he's lived in Hollywood most of his life, he doesn't know how to be a real dog so he's still learning how to be a real dog but he needs help from me and Rhino to learn how to be areal dog.

You shouldn't let others kick you down because you're special kid.

There's nobody like you in this world." she told her.

Kari smiled at that.

"Thanks for that guys.

I guess being a super freak isn't that bad if you've good friends to care about you." she said.

Bolt smiled seeing Kari a little happy as they needed to sleep as Bolt and Mittens were asleep on her bed but later Mittens saw that Bolt was still awake as he was worried about Kari as he saw her toss and turn but as she opened her eyes, he saw them glow as she whimpered like a dog which surprised him but saw her calm down as she had been dreaming about being a superdog again but Bolt saw something on her shoulder that made him gasp.

It was a white lightning bolt like the mark of power from his show.

"_Calm down Bolt._

_It's just your imagination." _he thought as he calmed down.

He then went back to sleep but hoped that Kari would be okay as he had a feeling something was wrong but he didn't know what but had a feeling it was to do with her parents as he fell into slumber.

* * *

Amero was nervous as he was in Calico's lab as the doctor had demanded him to continue with the research he and his wife Dalia had been working on about understanding animal talk but was more curious about the Superdog DNA but Amero was worried about that part but Calico had threatened that he would track both Dalia and Kari down and hurt them so he had no choice as he was working but as he was working, he looked at a family photo that had been taken after Kari's sixth birthday but Kari had a raccoon on her shoulder as Amero and Dalia were holding her hands as they were smiling as if nothing bad would happen to them but he was wrong.

A tear fell from his eye as he was thinking about Kari knowing that she had helped him and her mother through her gift to understand and talk to animals to help calm them down but now he felt selfish because now Kari had been uprooted and was with his sister Melanie but hoped that Calico wouldn't hurt her or Dalia as he was working on the DNA structure as he sighed.

"Plese be safe honey.

I love you so much." he thought as he kept working......

* * *

Kari was woken by her alarm clock as it was time to get up as she didn't want to miss the new episode of Bolt's show as Bolt and Mittens were still asleep and she didn't want to wake them up as she left the room quietly and ran downstairs into the living room but smiled as she saw Rhino was awake and was excited but couldn't blame him as Bolt was awesome and didn't understand why other kids didn't like it.

"Zoom-Zoom." she said smiling.

Rhino smiled seeing her as she was a huge Bolt fan like him and liked geeking out over the show when Mittens got annoyed about that or when Bolt was tired as they were watching the new episode.

They didn't notice that Penny was walking into the kitchen but smiled seeing her cousin loving the new episodes of Bolt's show but went back upstairs.

Kari and Rhino were bummed after the episode was over but the hamster saw something on Kari's hand that made him nervous.

It was a bit of jet black hair but it was actually fur but Kari thought it was cool but didn't want to show her Aunt Melanie or Penny but she didn't want Bolt or Mittens to worry either as she put gloves on so nobody would notice.

"Maybe it's a puberty thing.

Mom did tell me that happens at this age but I'm not sure." she thought going upstairs.

Bolt was awake as she entered her room but wondered why she looked freaked but knew she didn't want them to worry about her but knew she had to show them as they were friends as the dog was amazed seeing the patch of jet black fur growing on her hand and remembering last night but didn't know if he should tell her as he could see she was freaked out already.

"Maybe you should tell your Dad.

He'll know what to do." Bolt said as she headed to her laptop and e-mailed her father.

She hoped her father would know why this stuff was happening to her.

Bolt watched as she got dressed and went downstairs with her as he knew Mittens would wake up soon enough and went into the living room seeing Rhino engrossed in the Magic Box.

"Typical Rhino." he muttered.

He then saw Penny enter as she sat beside Bolt as he was happy to see her too but could sense she was worried about something knowing it was about Kari as they went outside for a while before she had to leave for school.

* * *

Amero was surprised that there was an new e-mail in his laptop's inbox but even more surprised it was from Kari as he read but a smile crossed his face as he read it as he knew her powers were starting to appear and it made him happy but worried as he wanted to be with her but had to delete the message so Calico wouldn't find out about this or where Kari's location was but knew he couldn't leave as Calico had put a tracker on him and if he did go to his sister's home, the evil green eyed man would find Kari and use her gift for evil.

He sighed as he went back to work after replying to his daughter's e-mail but hoped that this would help her understand a little until he could see her but he knew that the Government were watching Calico like a hawk and were waiting for him to screw up and freeze his assets but he had to be patient for things like that didn't come easily.

He then went back to work but hoped Dalia and Kari were safe.......

* * *

That afternoon Bolt found Kari asleep on the couch after finishing homework and had finished watching the latest episode of Bolt but saw a smile on her face as he had a feeling she was having an adventure about being a superdog and helping him save the day but put a white furred paw to her forehead and was worried as she was red hot which worried him as Mittens came into the room.

She'd seen Kari curl up on the couch like a dog after the episode of Bolt's show was over and had a feeling something was wrong as Bolt beckoned her to climb onto the couch as she put a paw on Kari's forehead but jerked it away feeling she wasn't herself.

_"Poor kid._

_Being sick stinks, period._

_She needs to tell her Aunt or Penny about this_." she thought as Bolt was worried.

"Is something wrong Mittens with her?" he asked softly.

"Yeah there's something wrong with her.

She's sick.

Probably from a bug that's going around." she answered.

Bolt took a four pawed protective stance like on his show as he was determined.

"Let me fight this bug.

I'll make it wish it never hurt Kari." he said.

Mittens rolled her eyes at that.

"Bolt the bug's inside her body.

It's impossible for you to fight it.

Only Kari can defeat it with rest and medicine.

We need to get her to tell either her Aunt or Penny that she's ill." she answered.

Bolt understood as he curled up beside her hearing her cough slightly.

"_Please be okay Kari._

_I'll never let anything get you." _he thought.


	8. Unwell

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who've reviewed so far.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Later Mittens and Bolt were in Kari's room but the girl was faking to her Aunt Melanie and Penny that she was fine as she couldn't let them help her because she didn't trust them the way she trusted Bolt and Mittens as she went downstairs to have dinner but she was pale as she entered the kitchen but her Aunt Melanie was worried about her but she denied the fact that she was ill.

She woke up later that night after having another strange dream but was sweating as she was under a bad fever as Mittens was nervous as she went to get Bolt as he wondered what was wrong as he followed her out of Penny's room and into Kari's room but he was freaked seeing Kari so ill but was on her bed worrying about her as he was coughing loudly as Mittens put a paw on his forehead but jerked it away as he was red hot as well which made her worried as Bolt wondered what bothered her as he was feeling weak and dizzy as she saw him faint onto the bed as she was worried.

"Bolt, you okay?

You need to wake up." she told him.

His eyes then opened as he saw he was in Kari's arms as she was stroking his white fur as she was coughing and sneezing but she wasn't well either which worried Mittens as she wanted to get Penny to get her Mom to help but saw a death glare from Bolt as Kari agreed knowing that she had things to do as Mittens sighed.

"I know you don't trust them but we need to get a doctor to check you out.

That way it can help make you better." she told her along with Bolt.

"No way are we going!

We'll be fine Mittens." she answered her.

The cat sighed as she saw Bolt and Kari asleep together as she left Kari's room but sighed knowing sooner or later they'd have to go to the doctor and vet as she was asleep in Penny's room.

* * *

The next morning, Kari was awoken by a beeping sound from her laptop as she climbed out of bed weakly and sat at the desk and saw an new e-mail in her inbox but saw it was from her father Amero as she was nervous as she read it but was stunned reading it but trembled but in awe at herself being able to turn into a superdog at will but realised that the jet black hair on her was fur as she smiled at this but decided not to tell anybody else especially Bolt because they wouldn't understand as she felt weak as she fell to her knees as Bolt was nervous seeing that as he came to her side.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

She shook her head as it ached.

"No, not really Bolt." she answered weakly.

He then got to her feet softly as she went downstairs to watch the new episode of Bolt's show but she was tired and fell asleep after it was over but Rhino along with Mittens was worried about this as they saw her wake up as Mittens put a paw to the girl's forehead and realised she was still very ill but saw her enter the kitchen slugglishly as Mittens followed her but was worried as she saw her put her head on the table as she was nervous.

"Maybe you should stay home kid." she said to her.

She shook her head as she ate some cereal but Melanie wondered what was bothering her niece but Kari denied that she wasn't well as she went to get dressed as Mittens and Rhino were in her room with Bolt but they were on her bed as they saw Bolt's eyes open but there was tiredness in them as Rhino looked a little nervous seeing the superdog this ill.

"You guys have to get checked out before it gets worse." Mittens told them.

"Yeah but he's Bolt.

No illness can bring him down!" Rhino told them.

Mittens shot the hamster a glare that made him be quiet.

"Rhino he needs to see a vet before he gets worse." she answered as Bolt wasn't so sure.

"I don't know Mittens because I've never really been to a vet before as I'm normally healthy.

I-I'm just afraid, that's all." he answered coughing slightly.

Rhino looked shocked hearing that his idol was afraid of going to the vet but Mittens understood as it was an normal dog thing that she hadn't told him about but needed to reassure him it was okay to go to the vet.

But they heard Melanie talking on the phone and had a feeling it was about Kari as they went downstairs to the living room as Mittens had overheard that Kari was at the Nurse's office.

Bolt was lying on the couch nearly asleep as Rhino was watching the Magic Box but he saw Mittens join him as she lay beside him as she felt his forehead and realised he was still very ill like Kari as they saw Melanie leave the house.

"Take an nap, okay?

We'll make sure things are okay here." she said.

"But....... what about Penny?" he asked weakly.

Mittens sighed sadly as she saw worry in her eyes.

"You need to rest Bolt.

She'll understand as Kari could tell her for you.

I don't want anything to happen to you Bolty." she told him.

He was surprised hearing her say that as his eyes closed as he never knew that she cared about him.

* * *

Kari's eyes opened as she was lying on the couch in the living room as she had a blanket around her as she saw Bolt, Mittens and Rhino beside her as she remembered that she'd fainted in school but saw that Bolt was still ill as her Aunt Melanie entered but put a hand on her niece's forehead but felt she was still ill as she pulled out a cellphone as she called the doctor to make an appointment for Kari but saw that Bolt wasn't himself as she had a feeling he was ill as well.

Mitens waited until Penny's Mom was out of the room before talking to the girl because she hadn't told others about her talent of talking to and understanding animals but she'd kept the part about turning into a superdog at her own will a secret for now until she felt ready to trust them but smiled as Melanie left the room.

Kari watched as the cat climbed onto the couch beside her.

"How did she find out you were ill?" she asked her.

"I fainted in class and they called my Aunt.

I'm more worried about Bolt." she answered coughing.

Mittens agreed with her as she saw Bolt in Penny's arms as she left for the vet but the cat was nervous.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Kari reassured her.

Mittens and Rhino watched as she left with Melanie to go to the doctor.

Mittens hoped she'd be okay........

* * *

Dalia had been phoned by Melanie to tell her that Kari was ill but she was happy that her daughter was safe with her husband's sister and was worried about Amero knowing that he was being forced to help Calico in something as she knew the secret about Kari being able to become a superdog at will but had kept that from Calico and Kari herself so she wouldn't be scared of herself as she was still young and wasn't sure of herself as she pushed some of her dark hair away from her eyes as she put the cellphone away.

She hoped things were okay as she knew Kari was feeling confused about why she'd left her with her Aunt Melanie and her cousin Penny but it was the last place Calico would look for her if Amero disappointed him and made him angry as she knew that happened with her husband sometimes like promising to do things with Kari when she was younger but broke them.

"Don't break it this time Amero or you'll lose what is precious to you." she mumured softly.....

* * *

Bolt's eyes opened as he felt somebody shake him awake but saw it was Mittens but wondered what was wrong with her as he followed her to Kari's room as he gasped seeing instead of Kari, a dog asleep in her bed but he gasped at the dog as it looked like the one from the dream Kari had told him about the other day as he began to worry as he saw the white lightning bolt on her body as Mittens wondered what was wrong as they saw the dog's eyes open and saw they were green like Kari's.

"Bolt what's wrong?

Why're you freaked?" she asked as Mittens was worried too.

"K-Kari?" the cat asked her.

She nodded.

She looked in the mirror and gasped seeing she was her superdog form and understood that Bolt and Mittens were scared but she had to reassure them she was okay as she focused as Mittens saw her green eyes glow as her jet black fur disappeared and she was standing on her two feet again but was human as her brown hair hid her ears and the lightning bolt mark disappeared as Bolt was amazed by this.

"I can become a superdog at will but I only found out just now too.

It's scary.

You trust me right?" she said weakly as she coughed slightly.

Mittens and Bolt understood as they were on the bed together while Kari was back in bed but she fell asleep again.

They hoped she'd be okay but couldn't let Rhino know........


	9. Returning To Be Safe

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N More of the story and I'm thankful to those that reviewed the last few chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Mittens was nervous as she woke up early and entered Kari's room but smiled seeing Bolt and Kari awake a little but knew Kari would be awake anyway as she wanted to see the new episode of Bolt's show but Kari looked sad but wondered why as she saw her go downstairs as she had a blanket wrapped around her as she was still ill and entered the living room as she sat on the couch but Rhino was nervous wondering if Bolt was okay as they watched the new episode but Penny's Mom saw she was up but knew she was still ill as she needed her to go back to bed as Kari sighed but complied as she went upstairs weakly and got back into bed as Bolt was asleep under the bed but Mittens went in after Melanie left as she saw Bolt come out but the cat helped him climb onto the bed as he was weak and hadn't been eating or himself but that was because he was sick.

He wondered why Kari was sad and had a feeling she was worried about something but knew she didn't want to tell him but Mittens understood as she nuzzled her.

"I-I'm worried about being able to become a superdog at will because it's a little strange but I wish I could ask my parents about it but they're gone and I feel alone right now." she answered as they understood.

"I know but you'll be able to find the answers.

I know you can." Bolt said weakly.

He saw her throw up in a bowl but understood as he nuzzled her gently.

"Yeah but my parents never told me all this time about this and only knew that I could talk to and understand animals but I wish they could help me figure out what to do with this superdog thing.

Sometimes I wish I should've stayed with my Dad but he's with the green eyed man." she replied.

Mittens smirked knowing she used the green eyed man to tease Rhino when she was bored as she understood but remembered something from yesterday when the lock on one of the doors had burst into flame and melted after Kari had looked at it hard enough.

"Maybe you're meant to help people and animals.

Isn't that normally the usual superdog schtick?" she said.

Kari nodded in reply to her.

"Yeah but as well as being a superdog, I'm also a kid and I have other things that would tie the fun of being a superdog down for me besides Penny and Aunt Melanie would freak." she answered feeling light headed.

Bolt watched as she fell asleep but decided to leave her alone as he and Mittens went downstairs as Rhino was watching wrestling which annoyed Mittens more.

But she smiled seeing Bolt asleep since he looked cute while asleep as she just watched him sleep but Rhino didn't get why she did that but was too engrossed to care as she nuzzled him gently as she lay beside him.

She hoped Kari would be okay.

* * *

Dalia sighed as the phone rang but wondered what was wrong as she answered it and heard Amero's voice on the other end but wondered why he was calling but he seemed nervous as she wondered what was wrong with her husband but gasped hearing that he was in a cell in Calico's lair because his heart had gotten to him and he decieded not to help Calico as worry filled her body as she knew that Calico would come looking for her and Kari next aa she hung up.

"I have to get to Melanie's right now because there, we'll be safe and Calico's jerks can't find Kari and I." she thought leaving.

She hoped that Kari was okay and knew she was unaware of being a superdog at her own will or that Calico had her father but knew the police would handle things for now as she drove her car towards California.

She hoped there Kari was safe with Melanie and Penny.

* * *

Kari's eyes opened as she saw Mittens and Bolt on the bed but the cat saw worry in the girl's green eyes as she could tell something bothered her as she nodded weakly remembering the dream she'd had that involved her father but told both her and Bolt about it but they noticed Kari was worried about something as they heard the doorbell as Bolt wondered who it was at the door but Kari had a feeling she knew who it was from her dream as she fell asleep but Mittens went downstairs as she was curious to see who it was but gasped seeing Kari's mother after remembering Kari's description of her and returned to Kari's room but Bolt wondered what was wrong as she joined them on the bed.

"Kari's Mom is here." she told Bolt.

He was nervous hearing that as he cared about Kari like he did about Penny and knew that her Mom coming here would make her sad or hurt her and he couldn't allow that as his eyes opened as he was thinking.

"Let's go see her.

Don't tell Kari about this until we figure out what to do Mittens." he answered.

She understood as she lay beside him and knew he was nervous since he cared about her and couldn't let anything happen to her like with Penny and knew that Kari's Mom wanted something from her as she hadn't been with Kari or phoned her since she came here but needed to protect her.

"I know that you care about her Bolt but don't try anything yet, okay?

You're still recovering." she answered as she heard the door open and saw Kari's Mom enter but Mittens saw sadness and regret in Dalia's eyes that made her worry as she watched her stroke Kari's hair.

"Hey there my superkid.

I-I'm sorry I put you through all this.

Because of what your father and I were working on, bad people have him and will hurt him but I'm worried they'll come after you once they realise how special you are but I did this because I love you and couldn't let you get hurt.

I'm sorry." she said as she left the room with tears in her eyes.

Mittens was worried seeing that as she came out of hiding as Bolt joined her as he'd heard what Dalia had said to Kari and was curious as he hoped Kari would be okay.

Kari then opened her eyes but tears were in them.

"You heard what she said, right?" she said.

Kari nodded as she let it out as Mittens and Bolt understood as all this was hard for the girl right now.

She hoped that her parents would be okay..........

* * *

Calico smiled as he was searching for where both Dalia and Kari were as he'd finished Amero's research but wanted to find Kari to get her to help him take over but knew the young animal lover wouldn't help him because she cared about the world and was a huge Bolt fan but that made him mad because people hated him because of it and that made his evil desires more as he had forced Amero to help him.

He then ordered a henchman to use Amero's tracker to find them but knew they wouldn't be found but decided to work on his plan as he had an idea for some fun as he'd finished the superdog DNA and ordered a henchman to bring Amero to him but the man wondered what he was going to do as he brought out a syringe but gasped as it was filled with the superdog DNA.

"What're you thinking Calico?

You don't know if it'll work or not!" he protested as Calico smirked.

"Let's see then." he said injecting him with it.

Amero then rubbed the arm he'd been injected with but hoped that Dalia and Kari were safe as he knew that Dalia and Kari were safe as he was back in the cell but was worrying knowing Kari's powers were appearing and needed help as she would be scared of herself but knew Dalia would try to help her as his eyes closed in sleep........


	10. A Surprise Or Two

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I hope people like it.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed it so far.**

* * *

Kari awoke the next morning and went downstairs to watch that morning's episode of Bolt's show as she was feeling a little better and sat on the couch as she and Rhino were watching the episode enthralled but after the episode, Kari heard somebody that sounded familiar as she gasped seeing Dalia as she entered the kitchen as she hadn't seen her mother since she'd left her here at her Aunt Melanie's but Dalia saw sadness in Kari's green eyes as she had a feeling she knew about her father being in danger but had a feeling that she was thinking about something else as she looked sad.

"Why did you really come here Mom?

Is something wrong or are you in trouble?" she asked her.

Dalia sighed as she knew that Kari needed to know the truth about why she and her father had been working on research involving understanding animal talk but hoped that she'd understand when she told her.

She sighed as she decided to wait for a while until Kari was better before telling her and had a feeling that Calico was doing something to Amero that was very bad as she left the room and went to drink coffee but Kari went back upstairs confused as she entered her room.

* * *

Bolt wondered what was bothering Kari as she sat on the bed as his eyes opened as he could feel something was bothering her as the young human girl nodded in reply as she told him about her Mom being here but had a feeling that bothered her as she could tell that something was wrong involving her father but wondered what as Kari sighed as she knew that was true as she stroked his white fur as he knew that she was freaked out about her Mom.

"Maybe she needs help somehow.

You could help her Kari." he told her.

She bit her lip hearing that as she wasn't sure if she could help her Mom because she hadn't discovered her powers yet but wanted to try as she wanted to help people like Bolt in his show.

"I-I want to Bolt but I can't.

I don't know about my powers or how to control them.

I wish my Dad was here because he knows about this superdog stuff better than me but Calico has him and we can't stop him.

What can I do?" she answered looking away.

"Talk to your Mom.

I'm sure she can help, right?" he answered as she nodded.

But she felt awkward but wanted to talk to her as a superdog but remembered her mother couldn't understand her so needed to gather up courage to ask her.

Mittens watched as Kari took an nap.

She hoped Kari would tell her Mom.

* * *

Amero's eyes opened after a long while of slumber as he was back in the cell but wondered what he was doing back here but remembered what Calico had dome to him and injecting the serum he'd been working on into him but he felt strange as he saw a paw on the floor but gasped as he saw it belonged to him as he had a feeling his serum worked after all as he was now a superdog but smiled as he knew he had powers both in this and his normal human form as he had a plan.

"_I can go to Kari and help her discover her superdog side._

_Then we'll take care of Calico together so others don't have to be torn apart by his evil." _he thought.

He then made the lock burst into flames by staring at it as he left the cell and left Calico's lair without him knowing as he got rid of the tracker so the doctor couldn't find him or those he cared about as he headed to the airport.

He realised they wouldn't let a dog, even a superdog on a plane and needed to become his normal human form as he focused on becoming human again as his green eyes glowed.

His dark brown fur vanished as it was smooth skin again and was in clothes.

"Now to California." Amero said as he bought a plane ticket.

* * *

Kari sighed as she decided to ask her Mom about the superdog stuff but hoped she'd tell her about it without getting mad or trying to change the subject like before but had a feeling she wouldn't do it this time from what was happening to her father as she entered the living room and finding her mother there watching TV but saw worry in Dalia's eyes as she took a huge breath before speaking.

"Kari there's something we need to talk about." she said.

"About the superdog stuff Mom?" the girl answered.

Dalia was stunned hearing Kari say that and had a feeling her daughter had discovered about her superdog side but hoped none of her powers had appeared or revealed themselves yet because her Aunt Melanie and Penny wouldn't understand or believe them if they tried to explain but Dalia knew now was the time for the truth.

"Yes it is about that.

When you were born. your father wanted to protect humans by giving them DNA but after seeing Bolt in action, he decided that superdog DNA would be perfect so your father and I started our research on understanding animal talk." she said.

"Was I one of them who got the DNA?" Kari asked her.

Dalia bit her lip nervously at her daughter's question knowing she would be angry at the answer.

"Your father gave you a little to protect you but your talent didn't happen because of that because like any talent, it came naturally.

After your sixth birthday, the company that were funding our research went bankrupt and pulled out so your father and I were worried until Calico came along.

He promised us that he would fund our work and we wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

But we were wrong and our family suffered because of it.

We were always busy with our work and felt awful that we couldn't spend a lot of time with you so a few months ago, I decided to send you here where it was safe and the last place Calico would look for you.

But now that your superdog side is revealing itself, I needed to tell you all this because......" Dalia explained.

"Because what?" Kari asked her.

"Because Calico will come after you." she answered.

Kari was nervous about this but remembered that Bolt was able to beat him all the time on his show so she could do it too but after she learnt how to control her powers as she went with her Aunt Melanie to the store.

* * *

Amero smiled as he was awoken by the sound of the plane touching down in LAX airport but he had been having bad dreams about Calico and about his daughter and wife but knew they were safe at his sister's house as he knew that Calico had no clue where they were as he got off the plane and went through baggage as he picked up his luggage and he left the airport but got into a taxi and told the driver Melanie's address as the taxi drove off as he hoped that things were okay.

He knew that Kari's superdog side had been discovered and he would have fun teaching her how to use her powers but wouldn't tell her about his true intention for helping her as she wouldn't go through with it but decided to keep that to himself as the taxi pulled up at his sister's house as he got out and paid the driver as he watched it drive off but had a fun idea as he focused as his green eyes glowed and he became his superdog form as he laughed entering the house through the backyard as Bolt was worried at seeing the strange dof but decided not to bark or get Melanie or Penny's attention.

He had a feeling this dog was related to Kari seeing it had green eyes like her as Amero chuckled as his green eyes glowed and he became his human self again but Bolt had a feeling that this man knew Kari.

"Who're you?" the dog asked him.

"I'm Amero, Kari;'s father.

I can become a superdog at will like Kari but I've missed her and her mother so much Bolt.

I hope they're okay." he told him as the white furred dof understood.

"We'd better go inside so Kari can see you." Bolt said.

They then entered the house and saw Melanie gasp along with Dalia as she hugged her husband with tears in her eyes which surprised Melanie but she had no idea of what her brother had been through the last few years and didn't know about him and Kari being able to talk to and understand animals along with being superdogs at will because they knew she wouldn't believe them but saw Amero drinking lemonade as they were in the kitchen as Bolt headed to Kari's room where Mittens was waiting for him.

She wondered what was wrong by the look in his eyes, something was wrong.

"Kari's father is here and he's like Kari.

Where is she?" he told her.

"She went for a walk.

We'll tell her when she gets back.

I hope she'll be okay with this.

She was quiet eariler after talking to her Mom." she replied.

Bolt agreed as they went back downstairs as they went outside.......


	11. Reunited With Her Father

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed so far.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Kari wondered what was bothering Bolt and Mittens as she entered the house but found her mother along with Aunt Melanie and Penny as she found an note on the table that told her they were out but she could order take away with money to pay for it.

She then had a feeling that something was going on that they weren't telling her as she needed to know as Bolt sighed as he decided he should tell her before Kari's parents along with Penny and her mother as Mittens looked nervous.

"Your farher is here Kari.

He arrived eariler but I didn't want you to worry you about it.

Maybe you should ask him about the superdog thing." he told her.

Kari agreed as she ordered Chinese using the phone as she was thinking about asking her father about the superdog thing but decided to watch TV with Rhino while she waited as she was hungry but Mittens wondered why her parents would go out without her.

"It's okay guys.

I think they wanted to catch up because they hadn't seen each other in a long while." she replied.

Mittens understood as they were watching anime as the doorbell rang as she left the living room and answered it seeing it was the delivery man as she paid him as she took the food from him as she closed the door as she walked to the kitchen carrying the bags of food as Bolt was curious smelling the food as he, Mittens and Rhino entered the kitchen as Kari smiled.

"It's Chinese.

I'll let you guys try some." she answered as she set the table.

They were curious as they ate but seemed to like it as they were having fun and hanging out but Mittens saw worry in Kari's green eyes as they were eating but had a feeling that she was thinking about her parents.

"Don't worry because they'll be okay." she reassured her.

Kari nodded as they were eating but hoped she was right.

* * *

Amero sighed as it was five in the morning and he'd awoken from a bad dream but went into Kari's room smiling sadly seeing his daughter asleep in her superdog form knowing that for a long time, they hadn't gotten to know each other since he and Kari's mother had been so busy working on their research on understanding animal talk but also smiled seeing Bolt asleep on the bed as he knew that things were a little nervous knowing she was probably going to be angry once he explained everything to her but decided to wait until later to talk to her.

"I hope you'll be okay Kari." he whispered leaving.

He had no idea Bolt had heard what Amero had said but he hoped that Kari was okay as he cared about her along with Penny as he had a feeling something bad had happened to Amero while working for Calico and wondered what had happened to make him overprotective of Kari as he went back to sleep but hoped things would be okay.

Later he saw Amero with Kari and had a feeling he was talking to her about the superdog thing.

She was amazed hearing this but was happy that he would help her with her powers as she had heat vision and super speed but was worried that she wouldn't be able to control them as she didn't want to hurt anybody as he understood as he told her that she could start training in a few days which made her happy.

Bolt saw happiness in her green eyes as she went into her room to get dressed as Mittens understood but was worried as she had a bad feeling about Amero's reason for training her and had a feeling that he was doing this for a bad reason as she needed to find out more about him as Bolt was curious about this.

"I don't think Amero's a bad person Mittens.

He is Kari's father after all." he told her as Kari was dressed but heading to school.

They hoped that things would be okay as they had to wait and see.

* * *

Calico smiled as he had been using the tracker that was on Amero to try and find Amero and his family but was having no luck as he had Amero's locket but opened it as he saw a photo of Amero with Dalia and Kari and cackled knowing he held them dear as he hoped that would help him to get what he wanted by sending henchmen to help him as he needed either Amero or Kari to help him in his scheme to take over the world as he then began to plan.....

* * *

Kari was curious as her father was working in his moblie lab but wondered what this had to do with her superdog side or controlling her powers but he needed to do tests to see what powers would be emerging soon as he knew that Calico would be after him and Kari but hoped that wouldn't happen as he made his daughter lift up a car as it snapped into pieces as he seemed pleased as she was amazed to see this as she was nervous in case she broke anything at school but her father had an idea as a jet black bangle was on the counter and had her mark of power on it as she was curious as he put it on her arm.

"This'll help you to control your powers around humans as well as transforming into your superdof side.

Soon I'll help you learn to control your powers." he told her.

She smiled as she put it on as the mark of power on it glowed as she focused becoming her superdog form but focused again becoming a human again as she was amazed it worked as Amero nodded seeing her go off to school as he sighed knowing that sooner or later he would have to tell her why he was really training her.

Dalia agreed with him as she drank coffee but Amero was nervous as he knew that his niece Penny wouldn't understand as she had no clue about the research he and Penny's father were working on about understanding animal talk.

He hoped that he could tell his sister and Penny the truth about what he was doing as he knew Calico would be searching for him and Dalia along with Kari as they were superdogs but he needed to tell Melanie and Penny the truth.

Melanie wondered what was bothering her brother.

"There's something I have to tell you." he told her.

"What is it?" Melanie said as Amero sighed.

He had a feeling that she wouldn't believe him but he decided to try her as they were family and had been good siblings to each other growing up.

"The research your husband and I were working on was about giving humans the DNA of a superdog to protect themselves from any kind of danger but Kari has some of it in her DNA strain.

But Calico is looking for us.

That's why we sent Kari here to you." he told her.

But there was a look of doubt in her eyes as he sighed knowing only one way to prove to her it was true as he focused as his eyes glowed with green light as he became his superdog form as Melanie was surprised as he focused and became human again as she fainted as he and Dalia caught her and hoped she'd understand as Mittens had seen this for herself smiling.


	12. Needing To Save Kari

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Kari watched as her Aunt Melanie began to wake up and was pale white as she saw Amero in human form as she remembered his changing into a superdog and back into human form as she smiled as she saw Penny enter and wondered why her Mom was scared about something and wondered what had bothered her as Bolt chuckled to himself knowing that Penny wouldn't understand the secret that Kari shared with him and Mittens as she shared her father's talent to become a superdog as Melanie tried telling her but the girl laughed at that.

"Nice story Mom but I'm not sure I believe you." she said as Bolt smiled.

He was glad that Penny didn't believe her as it would make their bond a little odd as Mittens smiled seeing him and Kari in her room as they sat on her bed but Kari sighed.

"It's good she didn't believe my Aunt.

She wouldn't let her be with Bolt and Mittens if she knew the truth about her being able to become a superdog like Amero but Kari was quiet as she sat on the bed as Bolt nuzzled her.

"Don't worry kid.

At least Penny and Aunt Melanie won't know the truth unless Calico came looking for us but that won't happen for a long time." she answered.

Mittens then heard the door open as Amero came in and sighed knowing Dalia had been angry at his true reason for teaching Kari on how to use her powers and needed to tell Kari why as well but hoped she wouldn't be mad at him too as he sat on the bed knowing that something was bothering her and had a feeling it was to do with his trying to tell his sister about his secret.

"There's something I need to tell you.

The reason I want to train you in using your powers is so that we can take care of Calico since he made our lives so miserable." he told her.

Kari along with Bolt and Mittens were shocked hearing him say that as Kari's face had sadness on it.

"I-I can't believe you did this Dad.

I-I thought you cared about Mom and me." she answered as Amero sighed.

"I-I do care about you and your mother but that's why I want to teach you to use your powers to help stop Calico before he hurts us and our family." he told her as Bolt understood how she felt as she saw Amero leave the room.

He hoped that she would forgive him for lying to her.

Mittens knew how it felt to be lied to by her previous owners as she saw sadness in Kari's green eyes as she and Bolt went to speak to Amero as they knew that he needed help as they went downstairs and found him sitting on the porch.

"What's bothering you?" he heard Bolt ask.

"Kari and Dalia are mad at me because I lied to them about protecting them from Calico as he could hurt them." he said.

Bolt understood as he had tried to protect Penny from danger and harm but was okay now after his little adventure that had turned his world upside down but related to Amero.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you.

People normally cool off after a while." he reassured him.

Amero smiled hearing that as he knew the dog was like a hero to Kari as he knew she watched the Bolt show all the time on TV and cared about animals but he hoped that Calico wouldn't come and hurt those he cared about.

Mittens saw the worried look in his eyes.

"_Maybe he isn't like other humans."_ she thought as she saw him go back into the house.

* * *

Kari returned from school later as Amero was out for a while with her mother but her Aunt Melanie was home but watching TV while the girl headed to the kitchen to make a snack as she saw Bolt and Mittens join her in the kitchen as she was making a snack of peanut butter sandwiches with milk as they saw something was bothering her as she went to her room but they had a feeling she was still angry at her father for lying to her and her mother Dalia as Mittens sighed as she knew how being lied to hurt.

"Maybe he had a reason to lie.

Didn't he say he was protecting you guys from Calico?

He did it because he cares about you.

Maybe you should forgive him and give him a second chance kid.

Without him, you wouldn't be awesome like you already are." she told her.

Kari thought about it as she finished eating but had made up her mind as she wanted to forgive him as she was about to go but suddenly a strange man entered the room as Bolt began to growl as Kari's eyes glowed as she was about to transform into her superdog form but was shot by a stun gun making her black out as Bolt bit him but he and Mittens went to tell Amero about this as the strange man left with Kari.

Amero wondered what was bothering Bolt but had a bad feeling it was about Kari as Mittens agreed with her canine friend as they explained what had happened but worry was in his eyes agterwards as he knew that Calico had done this to get his hands on Kari as he sighed as he knew what the green eyed man would do to her because she was full of superdog DNA like him as he was thinking about what to do.

"We have to save her." Bolt told him.

"I agree but you can't go out there Bolt because you don't have super powers, remember?" Mittens told him.

Bolt nodded in reply as Amero had a smile on his face hearing what Mittens had just said as Bolt was curious.

"What if I could give you superpowers?

You'd be like in your old show." he told him.

"Really, you can do it to me?

I'm not sure." Bolr said as Amero knew he was nervous.

"You could protect those you truly care about like Kari and Penny as I know you care about them deeply and couldn't bear if anything happened to them like that accident with the fire." he told him.

Mittens saw worry in Bolt's eyes as he sighed.

"I'll do it Amero if it'll save Kari." he answered.

Mittens was shocked but surprised that he would do this to help Kari but understood why he was doing this but thought he liked being an normal dog and had a feeling that if Kari hadn't been taken, then he wouldn't do something like this or he would never go through with what he was about to do as he felt a prick as Amero injected him with the serum as Mittens was nervous about this.

She hoped he would be okay..........


	13. Setting Off On A Rescue Mission

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I'm sorry for not updating but I was working on other fics and will be on Fiction Press from tomorrow so you can check my other stories on there.**

**I hope they get Kari back.**

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far because it means a lot to me.**

* * *

The next morning Bolt's eyes opened as he remembered what had happened yesterday as Kari had been kidnapped by Calico and hoped that he along with Mittens and Rhino could help her but he felt strange as Mittens was staring wide at him as he was hovering in the air.

"_Wow what did that serum do to him?_

_It's like he has powers!" _the cat thought in awe.

She then saw him fall onto the bed mattress as soon as he realised he was hovering in the air but wondered how he did that knowing that Amero had injected him with that serum and given him super powers.

"Let's not tell Rhino about this." Bolt said as she agreed.

She hoped Kari was okay as she knew that she must be worried as this had never happened before except for on Bolt's old show.

She then saw Bolt go downstairs as Amero was in the kitchen.

He knew that Bolt was worried about Kari along with Mittens about Kari and hoped she was okay as they were eating pancakes.

"Don't worry she's a superdog like you.

She'll take care of Calico, I know it." he reassured him.

He hoped Amero was right.

* * *

Kari whimpered in her cell as she was in her superdog form but was scared but trying not to let the green eyed man see she was afraid as he would see it as weakness but hoped that her father would help her as he was also a superdog by will too as her green eyes were filled with fear but remembered that Calico could be stopped like in Bolt's show.

A sudden thought came to her remembering about the serum her parents had made to give humans superdog DNA and smiled knowing her father probably gave Bolt some.

"_Yeah I bet he's on his way along with my Dad!" _she thought sadly.

She was unaware Calico was watching her as her green eyes glowed as she became human again as Calico saw that but was curious about how she could do that.

He smiled knowing that Bolt and Amero would come to stop him and then the fun would begin......

* * *

Amero sighed as he knew that Bolt wanted to probably go and save Kari but knew that both Melanie and Penny wouldn't understand if they saw his super powers but needed to wait until they were both gone before they could go but got their chance as both Melanie and Penny were going camping that weekend as they smiled knowing todat was Thursday and they'd be leaving tomorrow night as Amero smiled at that along with Bolt.

"We just need to wait for one more day and then we can go." he said as Bolt understood but hoped Kari was okay.

He knew that she would be okay but couldn't help but worry about the girl like with Penny when he thought she was in danger when they were filming episodes of his old show but calmed down.

"_Please be okay." _he thought remembering the fire incident but shook it off......

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Bolt was waiting for Penny's bus to arrive so she and her Mom would leave for their trip so they could go on theirs and save Kari but he wondered what would happen if Melanie and Penny found what was happening with Kari and her parents true as he remembered that Amero had tried telling her before but Penny hadn't believed her Mom when she tried to tell her about Kari and Amero being superdogs at will but hoped that things would be okay.

Mittens smiled seeing the familiar sight of a yellow school bus stopping at the house as Penny got off and walked to the front porch of the house but the girl wondered what was up that Bolt wasn't excited that she was home like normal but went to get ready for the camping trip as she and her Mom were leaving soon as she went inside and shook the feeling off.

She had a feeling it was about Kari as Amero had told her Mom a lie that Kari was at her grandparent's house because he couldn't bear to tell them that Kari had been kidnapped but knew that Dalia was worried about her only daughter.

Amero waited for a while until Melanie's car drove away but didn't have to wait long as they left around five in the afternoon as he and Bolt exchanged a smile as his green eyes glowed as he became his superdog form.

"Ready to go?" he said as Bolt nodded.

"Lry's do it." he answered as they left.

Mittens sighed seeing that and hoped they'd get Kari back.

* * *

It was late at midnight as Kari was lying on the floor of her cell but was in her superdog form and was tired but couldn't sleep as she was worried about her family knowing they were probably worried, well her parents along with Bolt and Mittens were worried about her but knew her aunt and Penny didn't know a thing because they hadn't been told because they didn't understand any of this.

A tear fell from her eye as she looked at the bruises on her as Calico's men had roughed her up a little but she couldn't activate her powers here because she was too nervous.

She wanted to be brave like Bolt and be able to save both animals and humans if they were in danger or trouble but she needed to be brave right now but right now, she couldn't find the courage.

"_Hurry guys._

_I-I wish you were here."_ she sadly thought sobbing as she howled........


	14. Aftermath

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more and sorry for not updating as I was working on other fics along with writing things for Fiction Press but I was watching Bolt a while ago and wanted to update and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Amero sighed as he and Bolt arrived at Calico's lair that was in South America as he was anxious to fight Calico as he was mad at him for trying to hurt Kari and ruin his work as Bolt understood as he was worried about Kari and hoped she'd be okay as they saw guards as Bolt smiled knowing what to do as he used the super bark on them as they were destroyed as the two dogs smiled as they entered through an air vent but hoped that Kari was okay as they entered and headed for the dungeon where Calico kept his prisoners as they heard howling as they knew it was Kari's.

"Don't worry we're coming." Amero said as Bolt agreed.

They used their super speed as they raced to the dungeon.......

* * *

Kari whimpered as she was hurt from being roughed up by Calico's men as her body ached as she was in her superdog form but there were wounds and bruises everywhere but was also hurting mentally as they told her that her loved ones, even her hero Bolt would never come to rescue her as they had forgotten about her as Bolt heard her crying as he entered the dungeon but gasped seeing how hurt and scared she was as he knew she needed comfort as his anger boiled seeing her like this.

"Don't worry Kari I'm getting you out of here." he told her as she smiled weakly.

"I-I knew you'd come even though they said you wouldn't." she answered.

"Who said that Kari?" he asked her softly.

"Calico told me that you guys had forgotten me and didn't want a freak like me in the family but I guess they were wrong." she said.

He then focused as lasers came out of his eyes melting the bars as he caught her as she tried to walk but fainted as he was worried as he caught her and got out of there using super speed.

He hoped she would be okay as he heard fighting and knew that Amero was fighting Calico.

But right now getting Kari out of here was Bolt's main priority as he left the building with her on his back as he hoped Amero would be okay.

"Bolt........ you're awesome.

I hope Dad's okay." Kari said falling asleep.

He then heard a massive explosion as the lair was destroyed as Bolt saw cop cars surround the place as Dalia showed up but knew Amero hadn't survived but didn't want to tell Kari about this as she'd been through enough right now and didn't need any more trauma.

Bolt saw sadness in Dalia's eyes as he had a feeling his theory was right.

"Come on let's go home." she said as she saw Kari become human again.

She picked Kari up gently and got into her car as Bolt sat in the back seat with Kari but knew she would be upset if she found out what had happened to her father as they drove off.......

* * *

Later that next day, Mittens and Rhino were nervous as they knew that both Amero and Bolt had disappeared but Mittens secretly knew why as she hoped Kari was okay as she cared about the girl but saw Dalia's car pull up into the driveway as she was relieved but watched as Dalia was carrying Kari in her arms as she was badly hurt as Bolt followed them into the house as she wondered what had happened but decided to wait until later as she came downstairs but saw sadness in Bolt's eyes as they sat on the front porch of the house as the black and white cat had a feeling it was to do with what happened at Calico's lair.

"The green eyed man hurt Kari badly.

He hurt her, told her lies.

He....... also killed Amero." he replied.

She felt bad for Kari as she knew how much she cared about Amero and had a feeling she would be upset when she found out about it later when she woke up as she was sleeping but knew she would have to know as they smelt food from the kitchen as Melanie was cooking dinner as she had heard what had happened to Amero from Dalia as she and Penny hoped Kari would be okay as they were talking about it in the kitchen as Dalia went to check on Kari but heard her begin to stir as she opened the door as Kari's green eyes opened.

"Hey honey how're you feeling?" she asked her softly.

"Sore.

Where's Dad?" she asked her as Dalia pursed her lips worriedly.

"He'll be home soon." she lied leaving.

She knew that was bad but she had no choice even if it meant protecting her for a while.

Bolt was relieved seeing she was up as he and Mittens entered and climbed onto her bed as she smiled seeing them.

"Hey guys.

I-I was afraid when I was in the dungeon as Calico was being mean to me as he wanted to know about my powers and being a superdog at will but I hope my Dad's okay." she told them.

Mittens was worried as she heard that knowing Amero wouldn't be home ever again........


	15. Trying To Deal

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Sorry for not updating because I've been working on other fics on here and on Fiction Press.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kari was feeling down as she had found out from her mother what had happened to her father and was mad at Calico as Dalia along with Bolt understood how she was feeling as they knew she missed Amero.

Her Aunt Melanie had noticed that she was withdrawn from her and Penny along with other humans and mostly spent her time with Bolt and Mittens as Dalia sighed knowing her sister wouldn't understand as Amero had tried telling her once before.

She hoped that Kari would be okay as she sighed drinking coffee as she decided to send Kari to therapy.

She sighed as she heard Kari in her room talking to Bolt and Mittens about her father as she sighed.

She hoped that she would be okay.

She knew that Amero had been training her with her powers as she sighed knowing that she needed to help her daughter as she knew that she was upset about Amero.

"At least she has school tomorrow." she told herself.

Melanie wondered what was really going on with Dalia and Kari as she remembered Amero trying to show her the secret he was hiding along with Kari as she hoped that they would be okay as Kari changed into her cheetah pyjamas.

She then fell asleep listening to music......

Bolt then saw Mittens and Rhino join him in Kari's room as he needed to talk to them as he was worried about Kari as she hadn't been herself after being captured by Calico and knew she was sad about what happened to her father.

"We need to help her.

Since returning from the green eyed man's lair, she hasn't been herself.

She needs help." he told them.

"Can't you just talk to her?

You're her hero remember?" Rhino said.

"Rhino this is a human thing.

This is something that can't be solved as easily like on Bolt's show.

I heard her Mom calling a therapist.

I think she needs to let go of those feelings she held within her for so long before she came here as she loves being here and she needs to vent." she said.

Bolt agreed as he heard Kari whimper.

"P-Please leave him alone......" she said.

They heard her voice begin to crack as they could tell she was having another nightmare about being in Calico's lair as he climbed onto the bed as he got her to wake up by using her Bolt alarm clock.

"Hey you okay?

You had another nightmare right?" he said as she nodded.

"It was about being in Calico's lair." Kari said softly.

They understood.

They saw her fall asleep again as it was one in the morning.

They hoped things would be okay.......

* * *

That morning, Kari awoke early as she went to watch the latest episode of Bolt's show as her mother and Aunt were in the kitchen as Mittens heard they were talking about Kari as she had a feeling they were talking about Kari's father.

She saw Kari was relaxed and acting like herself again as she smiled as Bolt joined them but after the episode was over, they saw Kari's mother come in as she told her daughter that she wasn't going to school today as she told her to eat breakfast and get dressed as they were going somewhere as Kari got up and headed for the kitchen.

Dalia sighed as she went to get dressed herself.

She hoped that this would help Kari as she dressed in a dress and went downstairs as she saw Penny was up as the girl wondered what was going on but Dalia couldn't tell her.

She then heard Kari's footsteps as she came into the living room.

"I'm ready." she said as Mittens saw them leave and get in the car.

But she had snuck into the car trunk so she could help Kari.......

* * *

Kari wondered what they were doing at a strange building that looked like a school that was outside town as Dalia sighed knowing this place would be perfect for her as most of the kids here had been injected with super animal DNA as she knew that Kari would feel beter here as they entered as Mittens followed them.

She hoped that Dalia wasn't abandoning her here as this wasn't fair to Kari.

She knew Kari had done nothing wrong to deserve this as she overheard both Dalia and Kari talking as the girl was staying for the weekend but hoped that Dalia would pick her up on Sunday night as she promised as she got back into the car as Dalia was driving home but she had a lot to tell Bolt once they got back.


	16. Making An New Friend

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

Kari was nervous as she was in this strange school as she didn't know why her mother had sent her here for the weekend as she had no idea that most of the kids were like her, infused with super animal DNA as she hoped that things would be okay as she wished Bolt and Mittens were here as she saw her backpack open and Mittens was in as she felt a little better.

"You okay there kid?" she asked her.

Kari nodded as she was very shy even though she was a superdog at will as she sighed coming into her room as she laid on the bed but Mittens didn't blame her as she'd been going through a rough time.

She knew that Kari needed help.

But they were distracted seeing a brown furred dog with blue eyes enter the room as it changed into a boy with sandy brown hair, wore a shirt with jeans but he looked nervous like Kari.

"H-Hey there.

I-I'm Bryan." he said.

Kari understood knowing he was shy like her as Mittens smiled knowing this would help her come out of her shell as she had been nervous and not herself.

"I'm Kari.

I'm staying for the weekend." she told him.

Bryan understood as he'd heard that from the principal of the school.

"Where're we?" Mittens asked as Bryan smiled.

"We're in a special school where most of the kids here were infused with super animal DNA but the world doesn't understand us but I only came here today too as my foster parents dropped me off here." he explained.

She was very quiet as she heard that as they went to explore.

* * *

Back at Penny's house, Bolt was worried as he and Rhino wondered where both Mittens and Kari were as he and Rhino were worried as they didn't know that Kari wouldn't be back until Sunday night as he hoped she wasn't in danger as he sighed as they were busy.

"Why are you so worried about her Bolt?" the hamster asked him.

"She's special and needs help.

You wouldn't understand." he answered as he went outside with Penny.

He hoped that things were okay.

* * *

Sunday night finally arrived as Bolt heard a car pull up into the drive as he saw Kari and Dalia get out and walk into the house as Kari went upstairs and was happy seeing Bolt on her bed as she became her superdog form and hugged him as Mittens smiled knowing she missed him as he was relieved.

"Where were you all weekend?" he asked her.

"I was at a school where other kids are infused with super animal DNA and met a kid called Bryan.

He's a superdog like me." she answered him.

Bolt smiled as he was happy that Kari had made an new friend.

He hoped this would help her.........


	17. Keeping Secrets

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more and mucho sorry for not updating this as I know a lot of Bolt fans love this.**

**I'm watching it right now on Disney Cinemagic plus I have it recorded.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kari sighed as she went back to the strange new school but liked being there with Bryan as she liked the fact that he was like her and shared the same superanimal DNA but she was still very quiet as she knew that her mother had gone back to work and she was going back to her Aunt Melanie's after school.

She hoped that Bolt was okay as she was quiet and shy as Bryan knew but she had her reasons as she had lunch with him and the other kids in the mess hall as she was quiet.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked her.

She was caught off guard hearing that as she wasn't ready to ralk about it yet and decided to try.

"M-My Dad was killed by Calico.

My Mom works for a secret company that works with animals but she doesn't tell me a lot about it." she answered looking away.

He understood as his foster parents were working for the Government on a project like that as Kari was amazed hearing that as she wondered if it was the same thing her parents had been working on but had to hope as she heard him say he was going home for the weekend like she was as she hoped Bolt and Mittens were okay.

She hadn't told them about this place as Dalia and her Aunt Melanie along with Penny wouldn't understand as she hoped that things would be okay as she knew that later her Mom would pick her up and she could go home for the weekend.

She hoped things were okay........

* * *

Bolt was nervous about Kari as he had heard from Mittens about where Kari was.

He wondered why Kari's mother would let her go there but Mittens knew it was because the kids there were like her with super animal DNA but knew he had feelings for Kari as he knew she cared about him deeply and was also his hugest fan besides Rhino as Mittens knew that he was sad during the week but when Kari came home for the weekend, he was happy as they had fun chasing pigeons, stealing food from his humans and staying up all night talking about super powers and his show along with Rhino which annoyed Mittens having to listen to them.

But she had to admit that it made him happy as Penny was sometimes out a lot with her friends which she knew upset him but she tried cheering him up like today but then they heard the front door open as Kari entered the house as her human self because she knew being her superdog form scared her Aunt but she heard Bolt getting excited as Dalia saw her run upstairs to her room where she found Bolt, Mittens and Rhino on her bed waiting for her as usual as she ficused as her eyes glowed with green light as she became her superdog frorm as Bolt smiled.

"It's good to see you kid.

We missed you around here." he said as they nuzzled each other.

"He missed you more Kari.

You hungry?" he said as she nodded.

"Before I go downstairs, I have to become human again, okay?" she told him.

Bolt gave her a confused look as he knew before that she was allowed to roam around the house in her superdog form but Kari knew he liked her as a superdog but she'd promised her mother that she wouldn't be in her superdog form around her Aunt and Penny.

"I don't want to lose you guys as my friends." she said softly.

She then focused as her eyes glowed with green light as she became her human self again as Mittens saw sadness in both Kari and Bolt's eyes as they went downstairs but wondered what she'd meant as they entered the kitchen.

Kari then made peanut butter cookies as she was sad knowing she didn't want to stay at that school forever and if her Aunt and Penny knew the truth, she'd be stuck in that school and she would hate that.

She didn't want to be ripped away from Bolt and Mittens as they were her friends beside Bryan.

* * *

Dalia sighed as she saw Kari outside with Bolt but she was in her superdog form as she knew that the school her daughter attended was really a study as they were monitoring those kids there that had super animal DNA to see if they could help the Government but she was full of dread at the thought of Kari working for them as she wanted to have an normal life but loved having superdog DNA but knew only one way that could happen was if she never revealed her superdog form to anybody.

She also knew how much she cared about Bolt as he was a hero to her as she'd grown up watching every episode of his show that was made as she knew Kari had strong feelings for him and had an idea remembering the other project she and Amero had been working on to inject animals with human DNA as she smiled approaching the male dog.

Bolt wondered what she was doing as the needle went into his left paw as he howled in pain.

Kari wondered what her mother was doing but wondered what that serum she'd given Bolt would do as she knew it wasn't super animal DNA but she had to wait and see as she came out of hiding.......


	18. Changes

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more.**

**To answer questions, Dalia gave him something that will enable him to become human whenever he wants like Kari with her superdog form since he likes her.**

**I'm thankful people are still reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Dalia hoped that Bolt would react well to the human DNA she'd given him because she knew he and Kari shared a strong bond with her but hoped Penny wouldn't be mad along with Melanie as Kari was with Bolt as they were on the porch as she was angry at what her mother had done but Bolt was feeling tired as she understood.

She then heard her Aunt Melanie calling her in for dinner as she sighed as she focused as her eyes glowed with green light as she became human again.

"Don't worry I'll be back." she told him.

He nodded weakly as his eyes closed in sleep as he felt really tired as he hoped she was okay.

He wondered what it was that Kari's mother had injected into him.

* * *

Mittens was shocked along with Rhino as Kari told them about her mother injecting Bolt with some strange serum but she'd reassured them that he was okay but asleep on the porch as they understood as they hoped he was okay as they cared about him a lot along with Kari as she felt angry at her mother for doing this.

She hoped that he was okay as Mittens went to see if Bolt was okay as she found him asleep on the porch as Kari joined her in her superdog form as her mother and Aunt Melanie along with Penny were asleep as she saw him open his eyes.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked softly.

"You.

Kari told us what her mother did to you.

Are you feeling okay?" Mittens asked him.

Bolt nodded weakly.

"I'll be fine." he answered falling asleep........

* * *

Later the next morning, Kari awoke with a jolt as she'd had a strange dream about Bolt and noticed her mother, Aunt Melanie and Penny were still sound asleep as she became her superdog form and headed downstairs and out of the house onto the porch but worry flooded her not seeing Bolt there as she worried.

"K-Kari what's going on with me?" she heard Bolt ask as she found him.

Her eyes went wide as she realised what that serum had done to him as he was standing in front of her as a human which surprised them but he looked like a kid around her age but he wasn't wearing any clothes as she smiled transforming back into her human form and had her pyjamas on as she took his hand knowing all this was strange and they needed to ask her mother as she'd done this.

She then found him clothes he could wear as Mittens was worried after hearing him and Kari explain as like Kari, he could understand and still talk to fellow animals but now could talk to and understand humans as an evil smile crossed his face.

"Come on let's ask Mom about this." Kari said as they headed downstairs.

Dalia was shocked seeing Bolt as a human but knew the serum had actually worked but needed to explain before both him and Kari got upset as she hoped they'd understand.

"Bolt the serum I gave you enables you to become human at will.

Just like Kari can become a superdog at will.

But we can't let Penny or her mother see.

They wouldn't understnd." she answered as Kari smiled.

She knew things would be better because of this.

Dalia smiled at that.

She then saw Bolt focus as his eyes glowed with blue light as he became a dog again.

Kari smiled at that as she had a feeling he wasn't used to being a human at will.

But she would help him......


	19. Telling Them The Truth

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks so much to those who revieewd this so far.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kari then wondered why her Mom would give Bolt human DNA but had a feeling it was to do with her and her Dad's research as she found him curled up on her bed as his usual dog form but she knew right now, things were crazy but he had a feeling it was to do with whatever Kari's parents had been working on as the girl was in her superdog form.

She knew that being a human was a little frightening to him but in a way it made him curious as he could do things he couldn't do before but she had an idea as she convinced him to turn into his human form as it was time for breakfast and he was worried as he looked in the mirror.

He was slender with short black hair and was wearing some pyjamas that Kari had given him but he wasn't muscle bound like a few male humans but Kari knew how he was feeling.

"Don't worry it'll be okay.

I think you look really cute as a human." she told him.

Bolt was stunned hearing that as nobody had ever said that to him before as she smiled as they went downstairs as Dalia was up but she looked worried as Kari wondered what was going on.

Dalia saw them there and sighed knowing that she had to keep them safe as Calico would be after them for resrach and she knew one safe place they could go.

"We have to go Kari." she said as Bolt was worried.

"What?

But the weekend's not over yet!" Kari said.

Bolt agreed with her as Dalia sighed knowing she had to tell them both the truth before it was too late as Calico could come at any time and couldn't risk them getting hurt.

"The green eyed man is after you and now Bolt too." Dalia began.

They were shocked hearing that.

"But why would he?" Bolt asked.

"Because of the project Amero and I were working on.

We were working on a serum that could give humans super animal DNA to protect themselves but also giving animals human DNA but people like Calico were jealous and wanted it for himself so he's been after me and your father Kari.

That's why we sent you here because this was the last place anybody would look for you but now it's not safe here but we need to get you to school but Bolt has to go with you." she explained as Kari looked hurt.

Bolt knew her mother hadn't meant to hurt her but lying to her hadn't helped as they ate breakfast but got into the car before Aunt Melanie and Penny woke up but Kari was sad as Bolt sensed she was sad as they sat in the back seat as Bolt put a hand to her shoulder.

"Don't worry kid.

It'll be okay.

I know your Mom lied but it was to protect you.

She loves you just like......... I do." he told her as they both fell asleep.

Dalia had heard him and smiled knowing this was true as since Kari had came to her Aunt's house, Bolt had been there for her and now he would be there for her when both their lives were in danger as he hoped things would be okay.

Things had been strange since meeting Kari but liked her.

Soon things would be okay.........


	20. Helping Her Find Courage

**Helping An Underdog Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more and thanks for the reviews as they help me to write more but when I had the idea yesterday of Bolt getting human DNA, I thought people would hate it but it turns out you guys like it a lot.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kari was nervous as she awoke as the car was at a filling station as her mother needed to get petrol as she and Bolt were nervous as they wondered how long it would take to get where they were going as Kari knew that it took a while to get to the school she attended as they knew the truth about it but knew it was a safe place as they were nervous as they were drinking soda but Bolt saw sadness in her eyes.

"What's going to happen to us?

Calico will hurt us if he finds us but because of him, my Dad was killed and I can't let my mother or anybody else I care about." she said sadly.

He understood as he hugged her knowing things were scary as things were crazy but knew he could help her.

"I know but I know we'll defeat him.

That way we can be back with our family again.

We just have to be patient." he reassured her.

She nodded as she felt him hug her as he was getting more and more used to his human form as the days passed but still prefered his dog form as he heard the car door open as Dalia got back in but brought bags with her as he was curious but she sensed Kari was angry at her as she saw her daughter had went back to sleep as Bolt understood her worry.

"She's not mad at you.

She's just scared." he said.

"Scared?

Of what?" she asked.

"She's afraid that because of Calico, she'll lose people she loves." he told her.

Dalia was silent for a while as she knew that Kari had a right to be afraid of losing people she loved because of Calico since the green eyed man had killed her father when he and Bolt had been trying to rescue her but she knew by getting them away, the green eyed man would never find them.

He understood as he just looked out the window for a little while.

* * *

Calico was angry that Dalia had moved Kari to a safer location so he wouldn't be able to find her bt sensed that the young male in the car had human DNA but gasped seeing it was Bolt as he growled but wanted Kari to help him but she would be more like a lab subject but he wanted her all the same as he put a trace on where they were going but it couldn't pick up on Dalia's car.

He growled at that.........

* * *

Later Dalia's car was near the school that Kari attended when she got a phone call but gasped after answering it because Calico's men had invaded the school and kidnapped some of the students but Dalia was just shocked as they had to go to a motel for the night but Kari and Bolt wondered what was going on but Dalia decided to keep it to herself.

She knew that Calico was ruthless when it came to getting things he wanted but knew the Government would be furious but there was nothing they could do as the car pulled into the parking lot of the motel as both Bolt and Kari were curious as they entered the motel room but Kari looked sad as Dalia was ordering food.

"What's wrong Kari?

You look really tense." Bolt said as she sighed.

"I have a bad feeling Calico did something to the school.

If it's meant to be a study of kids with superanimal DNA, then Calico would ruin it but I don't know why." she said.

Bolt nodded understandingly as he knew that Calico was a monster in human form and they had to stop him but Kari wasn't sure about that as Bolt was curious.

"I don't think I can be a superdog.

Not like you." she said looking away.

Bolt was stunned by this but understood knowing that she was a fan and had been inspired by him but knew she was very shy but since he had entered her life, things had changed a little since she was trying to make friends for the first time and loved being a superdog but right now she needed help to be the hero she always wanted to be.

He knew that sometimes people and animals needed a hero, somebody to tell them that the impossible could become possible.

"I think you can be one." he answered as he saw her turn her head around.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so.

You have the heart of a hero which makes you halfway there but you need to take courage.

I know deep inside there's a hero waiting to emerge." he reassured her.

Kari was in awe at hearing that khnowing it was true.

She hoped she could find it.........


	21. Nervous About Their Secret

**A/N**

**Here's more and so, so sorry for not updating since a long time but thanks to all the Bolt fans who reviewed.**

**Calico got arrested and the other kids at Kari's school with super animal DNA are safe but now there's another dilemma that Bolt and Kari have to face as the media are curious about this and the secret will be out and Kari is nervous.**

**But I know things will be okay...**

* * *

Dalia sighed as they were heading to the airport as Bolt and Kari wondered what was going on as she sighed knowing that the Government had called her to tell her some good news.

"The Government just called me.

Calico has been arrested.

Most of the kids are unharmed and safe.

But we have to go to New York." she said.

"Why Mom?" Kari asked her.

"There's a press conference in Times Square.

They want to know.

But after that you guys choose.

To stay there or live here." she told them.

Bolt was worried seeing Kari tense up knowing this was a bad idea knowing people in their town would know and try to be mean to her but he would protect her no matter what.

He was in his human form but sighed focusing.

His eyes glowed with blue light as he became his normal dog self but saw sadness in Kari's eyes.

"Bolt... I-I'm so sorry.

For dragging you into this mess." she said.

"It's okay Kari.

I want to help you.

I-I care about you." he answered.

"Yeah.

But Penny will be afraid of you.

Once she finds out the secret.

I know that will hurt you.

The whole world will know." she told him.

"I know but it's worth it.

I like being with you." he said.

She felt him lick her making her blush.

She knew she'd kissed him.

"I-I like you too Bol.

I always have." she said smiling.

Dalia wondered what had happened.

"It's nothing Aunt Dalia." Bolt said.

She then saw him focus and become human.

"Get dressed Bolt.

We need to leave soon." Dalia said.

Kari smiled as he was dressed.

They then followed Dalia into the airport holding hands but were curious as they were being checked in but Kari headed to the stores in the airport lounge as Bolt was with her.

She had a lot of money which she hadn't spent but she smiled entering.

She then bought an new laptop and an I=Pod for herself but got one for Bolt too as she could introduce him to music since he was now learning to act like a human kid along with acting like a dog when with her.

Her green eyes widened seeing Bolt looking at candy knowing he was curious.

"What kind of food's that?" he asked holding a Snickers bar.

"It's candy Bolt.

It tastes awesome to humans.

But it's bad to eat all the time.

It can make you gain weight.

But it's okay as treats.

You've got a lot to learn about being a human.

It's harder than being a dog." she said.

He nodded following her out of the store.

Dalia saw them join her as their flight was about to board.

Kari was nervous as they boarded.


	22. Meeting An New Superanimal Kid

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed and happy Bolt fans like.**

**While in New York, Bolt and Kari make an new friend Kassi who has super animal DNA but her parents abandoned her because of having super animal DNA but they will help her.**

**Also Kassi's super animal DNA is inspired by a certain turquise furred agent I love.**

* * *

Dalia noticed that Bolt was still awake on the plane as Kari was asleep while listening to her I-Pod but she sensed he was worried about her as she knew the press conference meant Kari would be treated differently but sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bolt asked her.

"I'm just worried about Kari.

This could end up hurting her self esteem as kids in her school will think of her as a freak and she isn't strong inside.

She cares about you a lot." she said.

He nodded watching Kari sleep.

A strange feeling was in his heart.

Dalia knew it was Love.

She knew Kari would explain to him later but he then laid his head on Kari's shoulder as he yawned.

* * *

Bryan stared at Bolt and Kari as they were waiting in the lobby of the Ritz hotel while Dalia was getting them checked in but he was in awe seeing him but wondered what he was doing here.

"I'm here for Kari." Bolt told him.

They then saw Dalia join them.

"Come on guys." she said.

They then left.

But later they decided to go have some fun.

* * *

Bolt and Kari were laughing as they were in Central Park in their superdog forms as they were having fun but Kari was nervous knowing that people didn't know but was worried knowing that after the press event, they would treat her differently but they then hid behind a bush as they became their human forms as Bolt was eating a corn dog and liked it.

He was glad they weren't made from real dogs.

Kari then decided to go shopping.

* * *

But while shopping in New York, Bolt and Kari saw a turquise furred platypus with a locket around it's neck but Bolt and Kari were curious sensing it was a kid like them as it ran off but they chased it into an alleyway.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" it said.

"It's okay we won't hurt you.

I'm Kari.

And that's Bolt.

What about you?" Kari asked.

"I-I'm Kassi.

I was abandoned by my family.

I can become a platypus at will.

I've been living here for a while." she told them.

Bolt pushed some of his white hair from his eyes.

Kassi was in awe at him.

Bolt and Kari shared a glance.

"You wanna come with us?" Kari said.

Kassi's eyes widened.

"Sure." Kassi said.

They then left the alleyway.

* * *

Dalia was in awe as Bolt and Kari were telling her about Kassi but she understood but decided to contact Child Services but Kassi smiled hearing that she could stay with them but she went to take a warm shower but Bolt noticed that Kari was nervous as she knew that people were going to treat her differntly.

His white hair covered his blue eyes as he was slender but wore black as Kari sighed.

Kassi was coming out in her human form wearing pyjamas that Dalia had given her.

But she felt a little awkward as she wasn't in her human form a lot.

But she yawned as she was tired.

Bolt along with Dalia and Kari were leaving.

It was for the press event.

They were going to have dinner after...


	23. The Secret Revealed

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later Kari was very quiet as they returned to the hotel room to change for going out for dinner but Bolt sensed she was upset as he was getting ready but Kassi had gotten dressed but was lying on the bed watching TV in her platypus form but Bolt smiled seeing her relaxed.

"What's up with you guys?" Kassi asked.

She was curious.

"We had to go to this press meeting.

People now know about people like us.

They'll treat us like freaks." he said.

Kassi understood as people had treated her like that since she could become a siper platypus at will.

"I know how she feels Bolt." she said.

He was curious and was about to ask but Dalia and Kari were ready to go as Kassi's eyes glowed as she became her human form.

They then left...

* * *

Bolt along with Kari and Kassi were in awe as they were in Chinatown as Dalia smiled knowing that they liked it but saw people were staring and whispering seeing them but they knew they'd seen the news but Bolt noticed Kari was nervous along with Kassi knowing that they were afraid of other people but Bolt felt mad at them as he knew that Kari was an amazing person.

He then entered a Chinese place with them but was in awe.

Dalia noticed that they were quiet but understood.

She knew that things would be okay.

But she was nervous about Kassi knowing she'd probably be placed in a shelter.

She knew that no foster parents would adopt her.

She hoped that Kassi would be okay.

But Bolt wondered what was bothering Dalia.

She sighed knowing that things were crazy.

But she hoped that things would be okay.

Bolt sensed that they were worried about deciding.

They knew they had to choose to stay here or go back to Aunt Melanie.

Bolt normally would choose Melanie but now because of Kari, he wasn't sure as he loved her and so did she but they still had time as they weren't leaving for a while.

* * *

Later that night, all three kids were in their super animal forms as Dalia had gone out for a while and all three of them were sitting on Kari's bed watching TV but Kassi saw that both Bolt and Kari were quiet.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"Fine I guess.

Kari's Mom told us we had to choose.

Whether to live here or go home.

It's just hard.

But I know you'll probably get a home.

You seem nice." he told the female platypus.

She smiled hearing this.

"I hope so.

But I know it won't happen.

Because they won't adopt a freak like me." she told him.

"That's not true Kassi.

I know you will." he assured her.

They then were eating snacks.

But they were having fun...


	24. Deciding To Go Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Yeah Kassi's superanimal form is based on my fave little egg laying mammal of action Perry.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that early morning, Kassi awoke from an nightmare as she was in her platypus form and it was about not having people to care about her or nobody wanting to adopt her but she wiped the tears away with a paw but wasn't in the mood to sleep but went to get something to eat but saw Dalia was still up.

"You okay?

You seem worried." she told her.

"I-I had a bad dream.

It was about not having a family.

I know that once people find out about kids like me, they won't adopt me and I'll be alone." she said softly eating a cookie.

"I know you will Kassi.

You're a sweet kid.

Like Kari." she assured her.

Kassi smiled as she yawned.

Dalia noticed the locket.

"My Mom gave it to me when I was little." she told her.

Kassi's eyes then closed in sleep.

But she was having an idea.

But she would have to wait until morning.

She then went to bed herself.

* * *

Kari's eyes fluttered open as she saw Bolt there on the bed in his usual dog form but she smiled seeing him but wondered what was on his mind as her eyes glowed with green light as she became her super dog form but Bolt saw Kassi asleep as they were watching TV while waiting for her and Dalia to wake up.

But Bolt noticed that Kari was very quiet but understood.

"Don't worry Kari it'll be okay.

Besides I was thinking we could stay here.

I bet there's other kids like us.

Who need help.

I know we can help them." he said.

Kari was thinking about it.

She always wanted to help others like Bolt.

"Maybe." she answered.

He understood that it was hard.

"We still have time." he told her.

She smiled at this.

Kassi then woke up.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked them.

"Nothing much Kassi.

You hungry?" Bolt said.

She nodded in reply.

They then left.

Dalia smiled seeing them up.

"Hey guys." she said.

The three superanimal kids then transformed into their human forms and got dressed as they were going out for breakfast but Kassi was nervous and quiet as she was dressed in clothes Dalia had loaned her.

Bolt sighed wearing fingerless black gloves along with a shirt and jeans.

Kari was already dressed.

"Let's go guys." Dalia told them.

They then left the hotel room.

* * *

Later Bolt along with Kari and Kassi were walking through Times Square but saw people staring at them and some kids were throwing things at them but it made Bolt mad as he couldn't allow his friends to be hurt as he became his superdog form as he went after them but Kari and Kassi were nervous knowing that Bolt could do anything but hoped he was okay.

They then saw him out cold but hurt as Kari was nervous.

She then saw Dalia join them as she saw Kari pick Bolt up.

"Don't worry we'll help him honey." she said.

Kari nodded in reply as they left.

Kassi knew that Bolt would be okay.

* * *

Bolt's eyes fluttered open as he found himself on the bed as he saw bandages but wondered what had happened as he saw Kari relieved seeing him awake but he remembered that he'd been fighting some people that had been mean to them.

"Hey how're you feeling?

I was scared when we say you lying there." she told him.

He nodded in reply.

"I know you were Kari.

But it's okay.

Maybe we should go home.

Try to act normal for a while.

Let humans calm down.

Then we can help others like us." he told her.

She nodded in reply.

But they were looking at Kassi.

"I'll be going into a shelter." she answered.

They felt bad for her.

But they hoped she'd get adopted.

"We can still keep in touch." Kari told her.

Kassi nodded.

"I'd like that." she said.


	25. Coming Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Lightning Star and Bane for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kari sighed as she and Bolt were on the next flight back to Aunt Melanie's but she and Bolt were worried about what the people of their hometown would think now that they saw the news but Dalia knew that Melanie and Penny would still care about them but Kari wasn't sure and now that the special school she'd attended had been closed down, she'd have to attend public school again and knew kids would be mean.

"Kari it'll be okay.

I'll help you.

You know that, right?" he said.

She nodded but knew that Penny wouldn't let Bolt be with her if she did know and that would upset her a lot.

She sighed plugging in her earbuds.

She was then listening to music.

It relaxed her.

Bolt sighed knowing that things were going to be crazy going back.

He was worried as he had a feeling that Mittens and Rhino had seen the news and were probably worrying about him and Kari but knew they weren't worried.

He sighed as he fell asleep.

* * *

Melanie was nervous as she and Penny were waiting at the airport for Dalia and Kari but she knew Bolt was with them but knew he had some of Amero's super serum in him but knew Penny was nervous after she'd found out that Bolt had gone missing but she wondered why he'd go with Dalia and Kari but she remembered hearing on the news about those superanimal kids and wondered if Bolt was one of them but didn't care if he was.

She thought they were cool but her mother had been worried seeing the news but she wondered why.

Melanie couldn't tell her that Kari was one of them.

She would tell her later.

But they then saw Dalia along with Bolt.

He was in his dog form in Kari's arms.

They'd decided not to let Penny know about this.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was good." Kari answered softly.

"We should go home." Melanie said.

Dalia agreed as she and Kari left.

They were heading to Melanie's house.

Bolt felt bad seeing them leave.

* * *

"Bolt?

Earth to Bolt!" Mittens said.

The superdog was jolted out of his thoughts as they were in Kari's room waiting for her to come so they could talk as Mittens and Rhino had seen the news but were worried about them.

They then saw Kari enter in her superdog form.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked climbing onto her bed.

"We were worried about Bolt and you." Mittens said.

"Yeah we saw it on the news.

Did you and Kari really become your forms?

It seems pretty cool." Rhino said.

Mittens gave him a glare.

It made him go quiet.

"Is Penny scared of me?

Now she knows?" Bolt asked.

Mittens shook her head in reply.

"She thought it was cool.

She never guessed it was you guys.

Her Mom was scared though." Rhino told him.

Bolt was relieved but distracted seeing Kari.

"Bolt come on!

Time for youe walk." Penny called.

Kari then saw Bolt leave.

She seemed a little upset.

* * *

But later that next morning Kari found a letter addressed to her as it was from Kassi as Mittens was curious about her but Kari explained about her but she and Rhino were amazed hearing about this super platypus kid but Rhino wondered why this kid couldn't come here but Kari told them that she was in a shelter.

Mittens understood as she knew that she liked Bolt.

She and Rhino understood but hoped Bolt knew.

She already knew that.

But she knew that Penny wouldn't understand...


	26. Needing To Cheer Bolt Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to evetrybody who reviewed.**

* * *

Bolt sighed as he awoke later that night in Penny's room but he was missing Kari as he cared deeply about her as he looked at Penny sleeping soundly and decided to go be with Kari but saw Mittens in Kari's room as he entered but saw Kari curled up asleep as he was happy but he climbed onto the bed.

"Bolt you love her, don't you?

That's why you took that serum?" she asked.

He nodded in reply as he nuzzled Kari.

He knew that she was happy finding him here licking his cheek.

Mittens was in awe.

"I think you should tell Penny this." she said.

Bolt was nervous hearing this.

"I'm not sure Mittens.

It's not a good idea." he told her.

"You're scared about her reaction right?

I know she'll still care about you." she told him.

Bolt had a feeling she was right.

He would show Penny in the morning.

He hoped she wouldn't freak.

His eyes then closed in sleep...

* * *

Kari awoke to the sound of Penny screaming as she along with Mittens had a feeling Bolt had shown her his human form as she transformed back into her human form as she ran downstairs and found them in the living room but saw Bolt in his human form as Penny looked freaked.

"Penny I can explain!" he said.

But the girl ran out of the room and upstairs.

She saw his eyes glow with blue light.

He then became a dog again.

"Hey it's okay.

Just give her time.

I'm sure she'll calm down.

Then we can talk." she said.

She and Rhino then heard him crying.

"This isn't good.

Maybe I should talk to Penny." Kari said.

Rhino nodded as she left.

She needed to get breakfast.

* * *

Mittens was stunned hearing from Kari what had happened but wondered if Bolt was okay but she frowned hearing how upset he was over Pennt's reaction to his human form and they both wanted to comfort him but would do it later when Penny wasn't around as Kari liked the idea

They then saw Penny leave for school as they came down after Kari had gotten dressed.

They knew she was upset about Bolt's human form.

Kari sighed as she entered the living room but smiled a little.

An new episode of Bolt's show was on as Rhino was watching excitedly in his ball.

Kari was in a better mood watching.

But she felt bad seeing Bolt curled up asleep in a ball.

She knew he was upset.

"Kari?

What's up with Bolt?

I heard Penny scream.

Did something bad happen?" Rhino said.

Kari nodded.

"He can become human at will.

Just like me being a superdog at will.

But he showed Penny.

She didn't like it.

We need to cheer him up." she told him.

Rhino felt bad for Bolt.

He was his hero.

"I'll help." he said.

Kari smiled.

"Sure you can help." she said.

She hoped Bolt would be okay...


	27. Telling Her The Truth

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Bane and the others who reviewed.**

* * *

Kari was sitting on the porch beside Bolt as he was sitting on the porch in his human form but he was sad and acting distant but she understood that Penny's reaction had hurt him but she sighed.

"It'll be okay Bolt.

Maybe Penny will calm down.

Besides I care about you.

Along with Mittens and Rhino.

We were worried about you.

I'll talk to her for you." she said.

Bolt was stunned hearing this.

"Thanks Kari." he said softly.

She smiled a little.

But they saw the school bus pull up as Penny got off.

Bolt saw fear in her eyes as she entered.

Kari felt rage in her body.

**(Kari's P.O.V)**

**This isn't right!**

**Penny's treating Bolt differently.**

**Just because he can become human at will.**

**He took my Dad's serum to help me escape from the green eyed man's clutches but she doesn't understand a thing.**

**Well I'll make her see that Bolt is still himself.**

**(End P.O.V)**

Bolt and her then entered the house as Bolt was in his human form but didn't have to change back into his dog form because Melanie knew and understood as Dalia had explained everything to her but knew Penny wouldn't believe her but they saw Melanie smile seeing them.

"Hey Bolt, Kari.

What's up with Penny?

She's been acting strange since this morning." she said.

"I showed her my human form.

That's why she's been acting weird.

She hates me." Bolt told her.

Melanie was stunned hearing that.

"That's not true Bolt.

You know she cares about you.

What's going on with you two is a little hard for her to get used to but I know she cares about you." she said.

He knew she was right.

"We should go talk to her together." Kari said.

Bolt agreed as they went to get a snack.

* * *

Penny was lying on her bed listening to music as she was still upset about finding out Bolt was one of those superanimal kids and it upset her knowing her uncle Amero had did this to him but sighed hearing the door open as Bolt and Kari entered but she knew they wanted to talk to her.

"I'm sorry Penny.

I never meant to hurt you.

I only got this power to save Kari.

But I still care about you." Bolt said.

His eyes glowed with blue light.

He then became a dog again.

"What he's saying is true.

He took the serum to save me.

The green eyed man almost hurt me.

If it wasn't for Bolt, something bad would've happened." she told her.

Penny understood as she felt better.

She then saw them leave her room...


	28. Trying To Make Her Come Round

**A/N**

**Here's more od the story.**

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed**

* * *

Kari was helping her Aunt make dinner but she was worrying about Bolt as he was worrying about Penny but knew things would be okay as they were friends but Dalia knew that she and Bolt were in love but Penny didn't agree.

The young girl thought it was cool both her cousin and her dog could become super dog and human at will.

But thought it odd they were in love.

Melanie knew that her daughter was still getting used to this idea.

Dalia saw Kari and Bolt playing in super dog form.

She thought it cute but saw Penny irritated.

They then became human as it was dinner.

Penny was quiet while eating as she was jealous.

But Bolt was nervous.

He knew that Penny was nervous around Kari.

He wanted to talk to her.

But knew right now wasn't a good time.

* * *

Later that night Penny couldn't sleep as worry was running through her mind as she was afraid that Bolt would leave her as she cared about him a lot and had been more over protective of him since he'd ran away to find her but she wanted to talk to him.

She then got up and heading to Kari's room.

Bolt heard the door open as he focused and became human.

He then followed her to her room.

He knew something was bothering her.

"I know you're scared.

But you're not gonna lose me.

I really care about you.

But you need to think about what I want.

I really love Kari.

I want to start a life with her." he told her.

She then saw him leave.

She was finding it hard to accept this.

* * *

Kari smiled seeing Bolt lying on her bed in superdog form but knew Penny was unaccepting of them being together but she hugged him as she became her superdog form but he smiled seeing her.

"Hey Kari.

Penny's still a little mad at us huh? he said.

She nodded.

But he knew Penny would change her mind.

Once she saw how happy they were together.


	29. Deciding To Move

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks so much to everybody who reviewed especially Bane and Lightning Star.**

**Kari has decided that she and Bolt should move in with her mother in New York but has to get Bolt to want to move with her.**

**I hope he agrees.**

**Plus I was watching Bolt a while ago in a long time.**

* * *

Kari was making up her mind and deciding that she and Bolt should go live with her Mom in New York but knew Bolt would be worried as he'd been living here all his life.

She had woken up early but was in her human form as she was wearing pyjamas but saw Mittens asleep on her bed along with Bolt but didn't want to wake them up.

She then found her mother in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Dalia smiled seeing her hug her.

"Good morning honey.

Something on your mind?" she asked.

Kari nodded in reply.

"I was thinking about Bolt and me moving." Kari told her.

She was curious about this.

"Where would you guys move to?" she asked.

"With you in New York." Kari answered.

Dalia understood knowing this was a good idea but knew that Bolt needed to know this first as she knew this.

She was making herself cereal but hoped that things would go okay.

* * *

Bolt was stunned hearing what Kari wanted to do but was worried as he had been living here with Penny for most of his life since she'd adopted him as a puppy and knew that Penny wouldn't miss him that much as she didn't approve of him being with Kari.

He knew that this was the right thing to do as he wanted a life with Kari but didn't want to hurt Penny but would talk later when Penny was at school but heard the TV on as Rhino was watching Bolt's show but he wondered what was going on as Bolr was on the couch but looked a little bummed about something.

"It's nothing Rhino." he said.

Rhino sighed as he knew it was to do with Kari as he along with Mittens had been listening to some of the fights Kari and Penny had been having but Bolt had a feeling moving to New York would put an end to the fighting as he would wait for Penny to go to school before talking to him and Mittens but that wasn't long as he saw Penny getting ready.

She'd been ignoring him ever since he and Kari had returned from New York and she along with the entire world knew their secret as Mittens felt bad for Bolt and wondered what was on his mind but knew he would tell them as Penny was going to school.

Kari then joined them as they were going onto the front porch."Y

* * *

"You're moving?" Rhino asked.

Bolt nodded as he along with Kari and Mittens were sitting on the front porch of the house as it was a beauitful day and both him and Kari were lying down.

"Yes we are Rhino.

So we can have our own life.

But also so we can be together." Kari told him.

"But what about us?" Mittens asked them.

"We'll come visit." Bolt told her.

Kari agreed but was distracted looking at the clouds as they were forming different shapes in the sky.

She knew moving away would be a little hard but she and Bolt would visit them.

Bolt had told Dalia that he and Kari were going to move in with her but Dalia was happy knowing that they needed their own life plus Penny was getting older and didn't really have time to play with Bolt but she knew Penny would understand.

She would talk to Melanie later.


	30. Moving Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and this'll be the last chapter but there's a sequel coming set a few years after this.**

**Bolt and Kari are getting ready to move but need to say goodbye to a few people and animals they consider their friends.**

**Thanks to Mike101 for reviewing and reading along with Bane and Lightning Star.**

* * *

Kari sighed as she was packing as she along with Bolt would be leaving with her mother as she was returning to New York in the morning and knew Penny would probably be angry Bolt was leaving but they were an item now.

It was something she would get used to and at least they could visit and knew that Bolt was a little sad as he knew Penny was mad at him for being with Kari as she thought she'd stolen him from her but knew that wasn't true but he needed to tell her before he and Kari left for New York with Dalia but knew she was always going to be a part of him.

She then went downstairs in her human form as other humans couldn't know she could become a superdog at will as they wouldn't understand but went into the living room as an new episode of Bolt's show was about to start as she saw Rhino excited making her smile.

"Hey Kari!

It's about to begin!" he said excitedly.

"Yes I know Rhino." she said smiling.

They always watched Bolt's show together as they agreed it was awesome but it was nothing compared to what she and Bolt had been doing since he'd first came here but noticed Bolt wasn't up but Mittens knew he was talking to Penny about everything and that he loved Kari but that hadn't made him stop loving her too.

Kari hoped Bolt was okay.

* * *

Bolt sighed wiping away a few tears as he was going downstairs in his dog form as talking to Penny had made him a little emotional as Penny was like family to him.

_I hope she comes to the airport to say goodbye as we were good friends and been through a lot but she was a little better after I explained that I love Kari but Penny is like my sister and that'll never change._

_I should get some breakfast but I hope Mittens and Rhino are okay. _he thought.

He then entered the living room as the episode of his show was nearly over but heard Kari laughing as she was probably re-enacting the episode with Rhino but smiled seeing Kari running around.

It made him smile as he saw Kari's eyes glow with green light as she became her superdog form.

"Hey Bolty." she said licking him.

Rhino snorted at that but a look from Mittens made him stop.

"You guys are going soon, right?" Mittens asked them.

"Not until this evening.

We will visit you guys.

You guys are my best friends." Bolt told them.

Rhino smiled as they went into the kitchen as they were eating breakfast but Bolt and Kari were drinking coffee in dog bowls as they liked drinking it in human form but they saw Penny walk in dressed for school but she stroked Kari gently.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay." she said as Penny nodded.

She was then eating breakfast with them but hoped things would be okay as she planned to go to the airport later with her mother but they were having a party as Bolt and Kari were going to the airport later that night but could talk to Bolt later.

She then saw the bus was there at the stop as she grabbed her backpack and left.

* * *

Later that day, Bolt and Kari were chasing the mailman as he had mail for Melanie's mailbox but Dalia thought it was cute knowing that they wouldn't be back to visit until Thanksgiving but Melanie would be looking forward to that along with Penny but was anxious about letting Bolt go as they were family but she would try to deal with it as being with Kari made him happy.

"Come on guys it's lunchtime." she said as they ran inside.

They then went upstairs as they were transforming into their human selves for the rest of the day until they were in New York but hoped their life in New York would be good as it would be good but they remembered they would want to help others with super animal DNA.

But they were in Kari's room as they focused as their eyes glowed with green and blue light as they became their human forms but were getting dressed in clothes that Melanie had left out but they smiled as they werr dressed.

Bolt looked in the mirror as his white hair was a little messy.

"You're sure this is okay?" he asked.

"Yeah it's okay." Kari replied smiling as they went downstairs.

Dalia smiled seeing them enter the kitchen as she thought they looked cute together and looked like typical human kids but Kari smiled knowing they couldn't tell anybody about their secret.

They were sitting outside on the porch as it was a sunny day and were eating sandwiches but drinking cool lemonade as Mittens was joining them as Rhino was watching the magic box yet again as Kari rolled her eyes knowing that much TV wasn't glood.

Mittens laughed at this.

She knew things would be a little different once they left but they would get used to it as they knew they'd visit them at Thanksgiving and at Christmas but was looking forward to it.

She was happy that Bolt was in a better mood as he'd talked to Penny about things and they were talking again but she sighed as they were happy for them.

But she would miss him being with them.

Kari was lying on her back on the porch as the sunlight hit her body as Bolt heard her sigh.

* * *

Kari sighed as it was ten at night and the sun had set as she was in her mother's car as Bolt was saying goodbye to Penny but she understood how much the young teen meant to him but saw him join her in the car as he was sitting in the backseat and was looking out the window as both Melanie and Penny were waving goodbye but turned around as they were out of sight but yawned as he was tired from all the excitement.

He then sighed as his eyes closed but knew that their new life in New York would be good as they could go and help others like them but maybe start a family as that was something he and Kari wanted but would have to just wait and see what life would bring as the world was full of possiblities but whatever came, they would be ready for it.


End file.
